Gamera (Monsterverse Story 2)
by calebshane1219
Summary: North Carolina houses a dormant beast hiding within a mountain, once this creature bursts free of its mountainous prison, humans are powerless to do anything. With Godzilla laying peacefully until 2014, another creature comes to restore balance in nature. That creature is Gamera.. (Gamera exists in this custom monsterverse) (Rated M for language, and to be safe!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am deciding to continue my own custom made Monster-Verse with this story. Right away, I'm going to give explanations for possible reasons of confusion. **

**This story will be a Godzilla/Gamera crossover because the story will have Godzilla references in it, also Gamera is part of the Monsterverse (my custom made one) and the Big G is the main star of the Monsterverse so far. **

**Please do not confuse my Monsterverse with the actual real life one owned by Legendary, Gamera will more than likely will not be a part of it anyway. But this Kaiju fan can dream, anyways, I hope this cleared up some confusion. Enjoy the 2nd installment in my custom monsterverse!**

(GAMERA)

All throughout the 1980s, multiple UFO sightings were to have been reported. Mysterious lights in the sky, men in black, it sure was a strange time to be alive. Monarch was all over the case, as they were sure to have one of their first major cases. They would end up having their hands full soon enough…

(Chapter 1: Mysterious Rainbow)

The dark clouds began to slowly part ways as the thunder rolled faintly in the distance, it was in the mountainous region of North Carolina where all of this took sun now began to beam through the hole in the massive parted clouds, showing as an epic ray of light shining down on the dark mountainous country. It was Cherokee, North Carolina, specifically. The first incident of a strange being on this Earth was to be recorded here, towns in this area of the SouthEastern state were very small. There was some hotels here and there, surely not as busy as the big cities of Charlotte in which were not too far away. A mother was walking her son down the sidewalk, going to a nearby candy store when something glorious appeared before their very eyes, a massive rainbow was forming. It seemed to be coming out of a large hole in a mountain around eight hundred meters away.

"Mommy, look at that, it's a rainbow!" The young child screamed with joy, the rainbow wasn't like other rainbows though. This one landed down onto a building, what happened to the building was incredibly shocking to say the least.

The building in which the rainbow's other side had landed on, was being turned into ash by the rainbow. No fire was even created, whatever the rainbow touched, simply turned into ashes. Several screams were heard from within the store as some people came running out of it, the young mother, and her child didn't know what to think of this at first.

"What's going on?" The young mother asked frantically as people rushed past her, screaming their lungs out. A woman turned towards her, pointing to the store.

"When I turned around, all I seen was a pile of clothes and a skeleton!" The random woman screeched, the mother raised her eyebrows. The child wasn't so much scared, but was very confused.

The rainbow didn't move from the spot, making some people think that rainbows aren't what people usually describe them as. Most people tended to think that a rainbow would mean joy and happiness, especially for children. Now the people of Cherokee, North Carolina, they would think different from here on out.

This would attract nearby police to the scene of what had happened, two police officers went inside to investigate. The mother, and her child ran from the scene, dreading what other horrible things this rainbow of death could do.

Deputy Robertson was confused yet concerned at the sight, he couldn't believe that a rainbow of all things could totally vaporize human flesh. His partner, Deputy Michaels, took a random shirt from a hangar, throwing it into the rainbow. The shirt turned into ash, which poured all over the skeleton on the floor.

"That rainbow must have some sort of acidic level to it, must be toxic if it can vaporize human flesh like that." Robertson said, astounded at what he seen with the shirt demonstration. Michaels walked back outside, looking for the place of origin of the rainbow.

"It's coming from that big hole in the mountain, approximately eight hundred meters away, judging by my prior knowledge."

Robertson nodded his head to what his partner was saying, he looked to where Michaels was pointing. He seen the rainbow coming out of a massive cave in the side of the mountain. Robertson squinted his eyes at the massive dark hole in the mountainside.

"Is there a road that can lead to that spot?" Robertson asked, Michaels shrugged his shoulders. The deputies both knew, that they would have to get to the spot of the cave somehow in order to solve the case.

The two deputies decided to return to the sheriff's office, it was a simple walk down the street from where they stood. Robertson was the first to barge into the office, Sheriff Adams was waiting for them to arrive.

"Why the sudden appearance?" Adams asked, Robertson looked out of the window, the rainbow was still there.

"There is a death rainbow outside."

Adams started laughing hysterically at what Robertson had said, he couldn't believe on what he was hearing right now.

"A death rainbow? Please tell me you're joking."

Robertson made a "come here" gesture with his finger, Adams, although doubting what his deputy was saying, made his way over to the window.

"Oh well, it's a rainbow, so what. It has been a very stormy week, I would expect that thing to show up." Adams sighed, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, a loud collection of screams rang out from outside of the department.

"Please tell me you're joking.." Robertson mocked, with a wink to his boss.

"Shut up Robertson!" Adams growled as he equipped his pistol, racing outside with his two deputies. The rainbow had put a deep hole in the road, the hole stretched from the cave all the way to the destroyed store.

"What the hell is going on?" Adams asked himself as he examined the massive line of destruction, the forest's trees had all been scorched, all almost instantly.

It seemed that anything under the rainbow, or anything touched by the rainbow, burned up instantly. It worked as some sort of toxic radiation, melting the roads and anything else around it. This certainly was a mysterious rainbow, as funny as it sounded on paper, this rainbow was a one of destruction.

At the time, Monarch was still being covered up by the government. The attempt to kill Godzilla from the 1940s, to the expedition to Skull Island, nobody heard of it except the employees at Monarch. It wouldn't be until way later in 2014, when Godzilla really shown his face, that Monarch would be discovered.

"Do you think it is coming from something extra-terrestrial?" Robertson asked, as the two deputies, and the sheriff made their way to the patrol cars.

"Aliens, even more ridiculous than this rainbow shit!" Adams laughed loudly, he never believed in anything that existed beyond this world.

"There was no denying what happened back in the 60s, men in black, the mothman sightings in West Virginia, multiple UFO sightings. I think something else exists in this universe, we aren't alone." Michaels responded as he got into a patrol car by himself, Robertson, and Adams would go in the same one but not with Michaels.

"I think that hole in the road made it pretty clear, that we shouldn't take the other way out into the forest." Robertson said, Adams nodded, proceeding to drive the other way.

"Death rainbow, I never thought I'd see the day." Adams laughed, still in denial of what was happening.

"There is a path that leads to that cave, it is a road in which goes around the mountain." Michaels said on the transmission device, what you would call a walky talky.

"Approximately how far?" Adams asked.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Well, how about we put on some toons to lighten the mood. Since we're on the case of some stupid death rainbow." Adams pulled out a CD, and inserted it into the radio slot. Rainbow in the Dark by Dio, would start to play.

(Fifteen minutes later..)

The sheriff along with his two deputies had arrived at the sight of the cave, there was a dirt road in which was going down the mountain. This road was mostly used for people living in cottages up in the mountains, and for lodges.

A few of the lodges had gone ablaze from the rainbow, sheriff Adams looked down into the cave with a flashlight to try and find the source of the mysterious rainbow. The sheriff, and his two deputies noticed a large spine sticking out of the darkness of the cave. It was sticking out from a point light could not reach, this spine appeared to be made out of a dark sediment material. A low rumbling shook the ridge in which the police officers stood on, it even made the car shake.

"Adams, I feel cold." Michaels complained, the sheriff looked over at his favored deputy with a look of shock, he found it quite amusing.

"It is a ninety degree Summer day, how the world can you be cold?" Adams asked with a slight chuckle at the end of his sentence, he then noticed frost growing at a rapid rate on the ground before them.

"Well I'll be shit."

Those were sheriff Adam's last words as suddenly his body tensed up, his pupils dilated. He appeared a pale blue color mixed with gray, the sheriff's eyes were wide open as his whole frame went completely numb. Robertson, and Michaels turned to run.

"Okay, some freaky shit is going on. What the hell was that all about!" Robertson screamed in terror, Michaels shrugged his shoulders as he ran.

"Well, I certainly think something from beyond this world is at work here!" Michaels responded as he and Robertson ran for their lives, a blue mist now rising out of the cave. The rainbow was subsiding at last, yet the fires remained ablaze.

The two deputies would share a police car, speeding down the road as fast as possible. Their hearts were racing, their minds were baffled by what has happened.

Once they were well away from the scene of the paranormal attack, or what they thought was paranormal, their hearts started to slow down. They wanted to discuss the matter while it was still fresh in their minds, as if they would ever forget about what had just happened.

"How are we gonna resolve this situation? If a storm is to ever happen again, that damned rainbow could show up." Robertson asked, trying to come up with some sort of solution in his mind.

"Better yet, what are we gonna do without a sheriff? There is no other police station in town other than ours so far, we might as well retire." Michaels responded with a sigh of disbelief, Robertson looked over at him with a serious expression.

"We aren't done yet, we still have many things to do. This is not how our career ends, we have been with the business for five years. Whatever these things are, they're not gonna hurt us. I'm sure the military can deal with the issue."

The weeks would go on, without answers. The police investigated the same spot with the same events occurring. They even got a few scientists on the issue, they couldn't even figure out what was going on. The news would be quick to spread, eventually making its way into the city of Charlotte.

The citizens all around North Carolina couldn't believe the news, clearly it wasn't fake. It was all in the same spot, multiple people was killed, several homes destroyed by the rainbow. The sheriff killed by the strange freezing mist, there was several conspiracy theories that this was some sort of secret weapon that was being covered up by the US government. No one could confirm those theories or any others that arose. The grim reality of it all, was only to get worse as the weeks carried on without answers…


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2: Anywhere but here)

Summer passed, fall had begun. It was well into the month of October, the rainbow never appeared ever since that one event on June 17th. Deputy Robertson took role as sheriff, he remained best friends with deputy Michaels. Michaels eventually went to being the top deputy among the others and was favored by Robertson. Of course, Fall was within Hurricane season. Although North Carolina seemed safe from tornado alley and safe from earthquakes, they weren't safe from hurricanes since it was a coastal state. At this point in time, a hurricane had made its way inland. The storm itself seemed to be charging inland for a little bit, until I jerked back up, towards the North Carolina mountains.

It all started slow, it had been cloudy for a bout a whole week. As the hurricane barreled closer, the wind began to pick up in speed, and then came the rain which started lightly. Robertson and Michaels were very aware of what was to come, the last time a severe storm rolled through the town of Cherokee, that death rainbow appeared.

"We should order evacuations early, before trouble starts. The rain is starting to get harder by the day, and the wind has been unforgiving. It is going to hit us at full force before we know it, and that rainbow is going to cause widespread chaos in this town." Deputy Michaels suggested, Robertson thought for a moment, his partner in crime seemed pretty wise about the decision.

"We best start soon, we can start monitoring that large hole in the mountain. The safety of these people is our top priority." Robertson responded, Michaels started to wonder about how badly the coast was damaged since a hurricane had ripped through the beach.

"Have you been checking tabs on the North and South Carolina beaches?" Michaels asked, Robertson's eyes widened, he had remembered seeing a news report about strange lights out close to the Bermuda Triangle.

"I have been, I found a news article about something interesting out in the Atlantic Ocean, somebody snapped a picture from on a plane. Strange blue lights in the storm clouds."

Michaels was intrigued by the sound of this, he had heard of multiple UFO reports from back in the 60s. He considered this proof of aliens as he looked at the picture in the newspaper.

The picture was in black and white, but the outline of the plane's window could be seen. Four faint yet distinctive white spots in the black color of the window, gave away what these lights were.

"How recent is this article?" Michaels asked, Robertson assumed that it had to have been a few weeks ago.

"The plane was entering Florida, this must mean that the storm was following the plane to the shores of South Carolina, so it had to have been a good few weeks back." Robertson responded, Michaels nodded his head in understanding.

"People are going to be in denial of what is going on, these lights in the sky and all." Michaels said with a slight sigh in his voice, this made Robertson chuckle a few times.

"Denial? After that rainbow destroying everything not too long ago? I don't think the people are going to be in denial." Robertson snickered, Michaels looked outside of the window, the wind was blowing the bushes and trees quite hard.

"This hurricane is coming, I heard we might be getting hit at full force tomorrow." Michaels warned, Robertson nodded his head.

"I know, we better get ready now."

(24 hours later..)

Evacuating was a hassle as the hurricane became stronger and stronger, making itself known in the early morning hours. Several cars were lined up on the streets, trying to find the interstate to flee from the wrath of mother nature, there were a few police directing traffic as the wind pounded the roads and the rain never quit.

"We should get moving towards that cave, I've got a feeling that this rainbow is gonna make itself known again in just a matter of minutes." Michaels looked over at Robertson as the two walked up the street, they were checking on traffic.

The two got into a patrol car, and started to make their way towards the cave. The wind rocked their car from side to side and the rain relentlessly pounded the windshield, making it hard to see.

"This is crazy!" Robertson said loudly, trying to speak over the loud tapping noises that the rain was making onto their car.

"I'm curious to know if those people are going to be stuck, traffic seems very slow right now. I'm getting concerned." Michaels said in a serious tone of voice.

"Don't worry partner, when I'm worried, you should be worried. There is nothing wrong, yet." Robertson said, trying to calm Michaels down.

The deputy and sheriff allowed their patrol car to charge through the unrelenting rain and howling winds, the wind continued to rock their car from side to side. Some tiny sticks with leaves remaining on them, tumbled down the road. The trees were swaying wildly, and dancing in the wind.

After many grueling minutes, the two finally arrived at their location. There was a wooden house, in which had been destroyed by the harmful effects of the rainbow, sitting still. It provided perfect shelter as half of the roof was still intact.

"This weather isn't going to be much calmer." Michaels said, wanting to look down into the cave instead of seeking shelter. Robertson stood up, the two had been in the house for about three minutes. A extremely low hum droned throughout the area, it was so low in audio, that you could barely hear it.

The deputy and the sheriff left their shelter and seen the rainbow slowly emerging out of the cave, right on time as Robertson predicted.

"There's that rainbow again." Michaels said to himself, Robertson took out a pistol and fired at the rainbow just to see if anything happened, instead of going through the rainbow, the bullet slowly burnt away into ash.

"Did you think a pistol would do anything to that rainbow?" Michaels asked, Robertson looked at his deputy partner, and shrugged his shoulders.

The two police officers could hear the citizens screaming in terror from across the valley, then car crashes could be heard. Panic ensued, the rainbow slowly materialized down upon the same store as it first struck. Michaels then thought of a grim reality..

"If that rainbow catches anything underneath it on fire, those cars are gonna blow!" Michaels shouted, making a mad dash back towards his car.

"Wait! You can't go towards them, you'll get caught in the explosion!" Robertson warned, Michaels stopped when he grabbed the handle to open the car door, he squinted his eyes shut as he heard a loud explosion from across the valley. A car had blown up due to the harmful effects of the rainbow.

The cars across the valley were very close together, which means one by one, all of the cars would explode. The lucky ones being the first out of line as they reached their destination, if all of these cars blew up, some of the buildings would receive damage.

Michaels didn't want to see such destruction and he opened the door, Robertson raised an eyebrow and fired his pistol into the air.

"You aren't leaving me Michaels, I'm your sheriff, listen to what I say!"

Michaels sat down inside of the car and looked at Robertson with intensity, the sheriff approached the car, making a hand signal for his deputy to scoot over into the passenger seat.

"I'm leaving Cherokee, my good friend, I'm heading into an area that is more safe.."

Michaels slammed the door shut, locking it, Robertson growled and began to shoot at the window. The window had iron bars behind it, making an extra layer of protection for Michaels' head.

Michaels backed the car up, and sped down the road, onto the main street through Cherokee. However, instead of following the other cars to their deaths, he went the opposite direction. The sheriff could only watch on as his lifelong best friend fled Cherokee.

"You're fired!" Robertson shouted, he knew it would be to no avail as Michaels was well out of range for hearing his voice.

Michaels was able to hear it on his handheld transceiver, he smirked, and rolled down the window.

"I'll return when this place is rid of whatever is causing that rainbow, I'm going anywhere but here." Michaels said as a final message before dropping the transceiver onto the road from inside of the car, Robertson now had to make a trek down the road and back into town. There was still some deputies around, desperately trying to escort others to safety.

"How could he leave me?" Robertson asked himself..


	3. Chapter 3

Michaels remained in North Carolina, but far away from the mountains, he was in the town of Kannapolis in Cabarrus County. Kannapolis was known for the Canon Mills, a corporation that would run out of business in the early 2000s. The hurricane had yet to arrive in this town further down South, as Michaels fled away from the mountains, the rain and wind subsided little by little.

Michaels wanted to remain in the job as a deputy, he wouldn't be favored by the sheriff, he didn't care though. He arrived at the Kannapolis police department, entering when only the sheriff was around.

"Hi, who are you?" the Kannapolis sheriff asked, curious on who this stranger was in a police uniform. Then the sheriff noticed that Michaels was from Cherokee, North Carolina.

"Oh, why are you so far from your destination?"

"Bad storm, drove us all away. There is a rainbow up there that is destroying everything!" Michaels exclaimed, tired and not wanting to talk from the long ride away from his old home town.

"A rainbow...Destroying everything." The Kannapolis sheriff said to himself, all was silent for a moment before he broke out into a massive fit of laughter.

"I don't see what is so funny…Eric!" Michaels shouted in anger, seeing by the badge, the Kannapolis' sheriff was Eric Pierce.

Eric raised an eyebrow and stood up, now looking serious at this seemingly rude yet hilarious stranger.

"A death rainbow? You're a grown man, Michaels from Cherokee, I think you need to stop thinking about the Care Bears and look into reality." Eric joked as he left the sheriff's office, Michaels sighed and sat down on a nearby chair.

"I've got to prove myself to these people.."

He sat alone in the room as a single light shone above his head, the day had turned into black. Night had fallen ever since Michaels had arrived in Kannapolis, he wondered what he could do to prove of being some use to this old North Carolina town.

Michaels would end up taking shelter in a motel, speaking to multiple people on the phone about where he came from, and the events of what happened up in the NC mountains. Some people believed him, many people laughed and many others doubted him. After making numerous amounts of calls, the former deputy of Cherokee, fell asleep on the bed.

The next morning, his first order of business now being down from the mighty Cherokee mountains, was to speak to people in the local textile mill, at the time this textile mill was the biggest one in the world. The Cannon Mills, a staple establishment in the history of Kannapolis, and pretty much the history of North Carolina itself in the twentieth century.

The mill was massive, and it was one of the large amounts of other, smaller mills that were in Cabarrus County alone. Several other plants were built in the town of Concord, but Cannon Mills was by far the biggest.

As deputy Michaels made his way down the sidewalk, he looked through the chain link fence to see a large lake, above the lake was a beautiful neon sign in which would light up at night, casting the glorious reflection over the lake. There was pretty flowers in this area too, the whole establishment was something that Eric had never expected to see.

He eventually made his way into the establishment, he noticed several people at work. He approached a woman by the name of Beatrice Ford, she turned around to face him. The deputy didn't want to come across as weird, he just needed a person to speak to, he needed some evidence that humans aren't alone in the world.

Michaels picked Beatrice because for one thing, she was an elderly woman who had more knowledge and experience on Earth. That also means she probably has knowledge of these strange events.

"Ma'am, may I pull you aside from your work so I could speak with you?" Michaels asked nicely, the woman was quick to answer in a polite manner.

"Sure, I have some time."

The two walked over towards the lake and sat down on a bench not too far away from it, thoughts of the rainbow went through his mind, he was determined to find out some kind of solution to this strange event.

"First of all, what is your name?" Michaels asked, extending his arm out for a handshake to which Beatrice accepted.

"I am Beatrice, Beatrice Ford that is."

"Alright Beatrice, it is an honor to meet you. Now, do you believe that humans are alone in the world?"

There was a pause, Beatrice remembered an event from back in the sixties in her old home state of West Virginia.

"I truly believe that we exist on this planet with other beings that are non-human, excluding animals. I came to this state out of fear, believe it or not." Beatrice answered with a nod of her head, this got deputy Michaels intrigued.

"Out of fear?"

"Yes." Beatrice answered. "Out of fear."

There was a pause between the two, the woman looked out into the pond and at a brick building nearby.

"I fled from a town in West Virginia, known as Point Pleasant. It wasn't known at all, or wasn't popular until the sixties. It became known for the wrong reasons, there was a rumored winged creature flying around in that area. There was men in black, UFO sightings, then there was the Silver Bridge collapse. The winged creature was told to be in the area around the time of the collapse."

"Wow.." Michaels said, taken aback by what Beatrice just said.

"We called it the Mothman, I was fearing for my life that a greater tragedy would hit our town. Since the Mothman was seen around the Silver Bridge days before it fell into the cold waters, I fled the town with my husband and two sons after the bridge fell. We came into North Carolina, it was the closest thing to us, and it was the first state on my mind."

"Now, does your son have any jobs?"

Beatrice was quick to answer Michael's question, and she did it all with a smile on her face too.

"Yes! He works for an organization known as Monarch. It is a secret between my family, and well you now. He has been working for the company ever since he graduated from high school last year in 1987, he loves it all. He once feared the unknown, but now he relishes in it." She said with a chuckle of joy, showing the love for her son.

"That sounds fantastic! Perhaps he could shed some more light on this?"

"He sure can! He will be in town pretty soon, probably tonight around seven o'clock."

This was perfect information for the deputy, a company that dives into the research of the unexplainable and the unknown. He had high hopes that the son of Beatrice Ford had some knowledge of these events, and unravel the mystery behind the strange rainbow.

"If you don't mind me asking, may I have your phone number? I want to know it because your son is in town tonight and something strange is going on up in the mountains. If you don't want me to then I completely understand."

Since Michaels was being kind and polite, Beatrice accepted his request, and she gave Michaels her phone number.

Later that night, Michaels sat on the balcony of his motel. He gazed up at the stars, wondering to himself if life existed beyond the stars, that question would be answered several times in the near future, and distant future. He then noticed a gleam of blue light, almost unnoticeable, five seconds later the same blue gleam popped into vision, then it too, vanished.

"What the?" Michaels said to himself, bewildered at what he was seeing. The lights were too high up to get a better look at, as they were almost invisible. Then another blue gleam shined down, then a fourth one!

The four gleams of bright blue light shined down in five second intervals, then they vanished, after the four gleams made their appearance high in the air to the point at which Michaels could hardly even see them, they were never seen again until much later.

After Michael's eyes gazed upon these strange lights, he sat in silence on the balcony for a few more seconds. Looking at the buildings around him, and the road with the orange lights of the streetlamps glowing down upon the asphalt.

Michaels walked back inside the room, and slumped down on the bed. He had since removed his uniform and put on just regular clothing, he turned the TV to the news channel to see if anything was happening in Cherokee. Once he turned the television on, WBTV news instantly came up. It was a shot of Charlotte, he saw the lights of the skyscrapers and many buildings in the city. The deputy from Cherokee also seen the many car lights on the ground as moved about in the darkness of the night.

The city remained on the screen, then four bright blue lights were seen for a few seconds at the very top of the screen, and then fading above the screen, out of vision once more. Michael's eyes widened once he saw the lights quite clearly now, they seemed to be spinning. He couldn't tell where these lights were coming from, but then he remembered speaking to Beatrice Ford about the strange occurrences in West Virginia back in the 60s, and now something strange was happening once more in the 1980s.

He checked the time, it was 8:50. Michaels was fast to dial up the number of Beatrice Ford, the voice that ended up answering was her son in whom worked for Monarch.

"This is the Ford residence, who is this that is calling?" Beatrice's son asked.

"I am Deputy Michaels, I met your mother earlier at Cannon Mills. I heard you worked for a private organization known as Monarch?"

"How did you know that I worked for that company? It is supposed to be top secret in society!"

"Your mother told me about it, don't worry though, I'll keep it a secret. I am calling to speak to the son of Beatrice Ford, who is this?"

"I am Jonas Ford, her son. I am coming home from the headquarters of Monarch in Washington DC to have some time with her. Why do you call though?"

"I am calling because of strange blue lights I am seeing in the sky on the television, or just got through seeing. I am calling due to a strange rainbow that can vaporize things up in Cherokee, and a freezing mist that killed my former sheriff. You work for Monarch, I am assuming that you know what is going on?"

There was a silence on the other line of the call, second after second passed by without no response from James Ford.

"Hello?" Michaels asked, checking to see if James had hung up.

"No.. I'm here Michaels. I just seen what you're talking about on my television, I see four bright lights. The camera has zoomed in on them, it looks like large blue flames spinning around in the sky. Whatever it is coming from is camouflaged in the dark sky, I'll come to your motel, and you can describe to me what is going on in Cherokee."

(Meanwhile in Cherokee)

Sheriff Robertson was walking out on the street in regular clothing, street clothing since the hours of the office had closed down. He was the first one to have witnessed the lights, and since he was in a town situated in the mountains, he had more details than others down in the cities and towns of the Piedmont area of North Carolina.

He noticed some sort of plating on the underside of whatever the blue flames belonged to, it was making a loud humming pulse of a noise as the mammoth of an anomaly hovered over the mountains and then made its way over towards the city. It hovered over the town for quite some time, loud hollowed breathing like noises were coming from this flying saucer shaped thing right before it took off towards the city of Charlotte. Robertson was quick to call the sheriff's department of Kannapolis, where Michaels had told he was the night before this incident.

The phone buzzed until an automatic voice message option was answered, Robertson sighed and placed the phone back on its cradle.

"Shit.." The sheriff sighed as he left the phone booth, disappointed that he couldn't make contact with his best friend.

Robertson leaned against a nearby building, smoking a cigar in the back alley as he watched people walk on by him.

"Tell me I didn't just see a UFO, I bet good ol' Adams is rolling in his grave right now. His icy grave..Heh."

The cigar then fell out of his mouth, dropping to the concrete ground. He raised an eyebrow when it did, he then heard a very faint rattling noise, it sounded like hollow steel shaking around very little and fast. The streetlamp was shaking very slightly, it wouldn't even be seen shaking if noticed from afar, you had to be up close to see the street light shaking.

Robertson looked across the street, and squinted his eyes, the street lamp across the street was slightly shaking too. It was an earthquake, a very slight one. He never recalled earthquakes being this prominent in the mountains, it his years of serving for the Cherokee police. Earthquakes hardly ever happen in North Carolina, and if they did, it would be unrecognizable as one. A sudden thought came across his mind, the cave in which was spewing the killer rainbow. Something must have been residing in the caves, it had to have been something huge for the ground to be literally shaking.

"Oh no.."


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4: Thunder Underground)

Weeks had passed after Michaels met with James Ford of Monarch, he and the scientist had looked further into these strange lights in the sky. They met up with several people, one of those random citizens had just gotten home from a trip from Myrtle Beach, South Carolina.

The random female citizen had said that she had seen strange blue lights in the sky, lights that vanished into the ocean. They were so bright, that they could be seen from far away. A loud splashing sound was heard once the lights went into the dark blue waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

What Michaels and James didn't know, is that these rotating blue flames, they had been seen across the world. A freighter ship captain reported seeing the lights disappearing into the storm around a strange island in the South Pacific.

The same thing could be said in Cherokee, these lights were quite common for some unknown reason. This was found out by Sheriff Robertson, who had some citizens of Cherokee speak to him about the lights.

Robertson's guests were citizens that were old in particular, he wanted to know if these people had seen the lights before in their lifetime. One of them was named Hubert, he was born in the year of 1900, making him the oldest guest.

Hubert explained that he had seen the lights late one night as he was heading back to his home, once stationed on the hill where the cave was. Hubert had left the hilltop home with his family in the year of 1908 after an incredible earthquake. This earthquake made the entire side of the mountain cave in, imploding on itself, creating a massive hole in the side of the mountain. As the smoke rises out from the hole, a rainbow was seen slowly forming..

Another one of the guests was a World War 2 veteran, he remembered flying over the Atlantic at one point. It was at the last times of the terrible war, when a large flying saucer flew right over his head. It was huge, there were five holes on this flying saucer. The edges of the flying object was of a bony material and sharp, looking like it could cut something large. The four bright lights were massive blue flames shooting out of four holes on the ends of the craft, two holes in the front, two holes in the back. There was a larger hole in the front where the other two was. It resembled a giant flying turtle shell with the shell being a very bony material, and the edges looked like they could do some damage to a tall structure.

On the bottom of the craft was large armor plating made of a bone like material, in the center of the underside of the flying craft, was a strange design, making it seem like the armored plating could open by some way.

The veteran pilot recalled seeing the large flying saucer vanish into the clouds, never seeing it again afterwards.

Many older citizens spoke of seeing the same flying object, but all accounts were different than the others. The most convincing was the World War Two veteran, and another World War Two veteran, this other veteran served on the navy.

The navy veteran described that he was on deck of his battleship, when a massive wave splashed before his eyes. It slammed down on the ship, almost pushing the entire warcraft underwater. He recalled hearing a loud rumbling from within the waves, as if something massive was breathing from within them. When he had looked up, there was a flying saucer around one thousand feet above the ship. It looked like it was slowly falling back down into the ocean, before massive blue flames shot out of the flying saucer like object, taking off into the skies of the dark night.

"Does any of you have any solutions?" Robertson would ask, none of the citizens had an answer until one of them decided to break the silence.

"Bomb the shit out of the thing." One of the War veterans said, jumping to a conclusion. Robertson and a few others chuckled, while some others rolled their eyes.

"Well, I can contact the nav.. How about we bomb the mountain?" Robertson halted himself before answering with a different location for bombing.

A few of the citizens agreed, some others were puzzled.

"Why the mountain?" A woman asked.

"Something mysterious has been going on from within that cave, it has been spewing out cold mists, a killer rainbow of all things, and it has been causing this area Earthquakes for the better part of around eighty years. Whatever is within the mountain, stays in the mountain, we trap the thing with bombs, making rocks seal it away from humanity forever." Another citizen of Cherokee answered, he was one of the ones that agreed with Robertson's suggestion.

"If that whatever the thing is can cause earthquakes, I think it can very well break free." Another citizen grumbled, the whole debate on bombing the creature continued on for a good few minutes.

"Well, I need an answer. We've got to resolve this problem some way or some how." Robertson groaned, just wanting his audience to come to a common resolution. The overwhelming number were voting to bomb the mountain, some others rejected this idea.

"Just bomb the damn mountain, I'm sure it will kill whatever thing is sleeping in the cave." Another member of the audience said loudly, but not screaming.

"Fine, we're bombing the mountain, it will take some time though. I have a friend, he's on close terms with the military, it will still take time, so be patient."

(Kannapolis)

Michaels was still relatively new to the area, he still egged on the sheriff for a spot in the police force, but the sheriff wasn't listening to him. It was almost as if he was ignoring his suggestions, so he would decide to wait for the right opportunity to get the attention of the police, in a good way that is.

For now though, he wanted time to simply relax. The former deputy had wanted to expand the friendship between him and the Ford family, he was on close terms with Beatrice Ford, and was now getting along with James Ford as well. Michaels decided to call Beatrice, and ask if James was still in the area.

As the phone buzzed before Beatrice would answer, Michaels thought of the current situation in Cherokee, he was worried for Robertson, but he had faith that he was okay. Michaels was currently sitting on a bench that was near the lake in Cannon Mills, it was such a peaceful spot for him. He liked to sit in the same spot in the late evening hours during the sunset, how beautiful and magnificent the sky looked, the pink sky as the sun slowly vanished beyond the horizon, what a calming feeling it was installing within him.

"Good to see you, Michaels." James Ford said as he approached the bench from behind, chewing some bubble gum.

Michaels turned his head and smiled a bit before facing the lake once more, gazing at the reflection of the twilight sky on the smooth waters that occasionally rippled when something moved beneath the water.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Ford."

James noticed the disbelief, and slightly annoyed expression on Michael's face. This made him guess that something had happened to his friend up in Cherokee. So the Monarch official sat down beside his deputy friend, to speak with him.

"Hey man, why are you down in the dumps for?" The Monarch official asked, Michaels sighed and looked up at him as he sat beside him.

"My friend, he's in Cherokee right now. That's where shit is going down, I feel worried for him. We've been in the police force for around five years, but the good times last forever. He's like a brother to me, even though we aren't brothers."

James smiled once he heard Michaels say those words, and looked at the beautiful reflection of the sky on the waters of Cannon Lake.

"I've had a few friends in Monarch too, still do. One of them is Serizawa, he joined in the workforce because his father was one of the founders. The fella carries a pocket watch around with him, to honor his father, he's determined to find a creature known to his people as Gojira."

Michaels's eyes widened once he heard of this "Gojira." He looked at James with a surprised expression on his face.

"Gojira? What is that thing?" He asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I like to call it Godzilla, has a nice ring to it. Serizawas father mentioned of a large beast with spines running down it's back, apparently they tried to kill it long ago. No one knows the exact truth if the thing is alive or not. Gojira is rumored to have attacked the USS Lawton, one member survived, Mr. Bill Randa. Monarch was reminded of Godzilla in the year of 1973, there was massive cave paintings of ancient beasts, among them was a large lizard with sharp spines running down his back."

"Damn.." Michaels responded with a slight laugh trailing off afterwards.

"How many monsters have you found?" Michaels continued, if something known as Godzilla existed, he was extremely curious if anything else was among the living.

"Oh yes, there is a massive gorilla on an island out in the South Pacific, known as Kong. So he is in the record books for the beasts found by Monarch, if Godzilla exists, Kong exists, and several other things exist, I'm pretty sure that there is more than just two monsters."

(Cherokee)

A few weeks would go on to pass, the mountainous town of Cherokee would remain in an eerie silence since most of the town had fled due to a hurricane. Robertson managed to call up the military, a random bombing would take place sometime soon. It would be random due to how quiet and empty the town was. Only a very slight few people remained in the town, including the police force as well.

It was a quiet Saturday morning around 6:30 in the morning, the sun was just now starting to rise, casting a dark blue sky over the mountainous region. Robertson sat in uniform, in his office. He was sipping coffee, and he continued to wonder when the bombs would strike the cave. He had hoped it would be fairly soon, he decided to head to a diner just up the road. Robertson didn't even have to drive to the diner, he could simply walk a few blocks to arrive at his destination.

As Robertson walked down the street, he couldn't help but focus his stare towards the mysterious rainbow emitting cave. The silence that the town of Cherokee, North Carolina, fell under, was too quiet. He didn't trust the silence, Robertson then heard roaring through the air, the jets were coming. A smirk now came upon the face of the sheriff, he nodded his head as if he triumphed over something as he strolled down the street.

In the small amount of the light that the rising sun was giving off, Robertson could see the outlines of the jets as the flew towards the cave. Bombs were about to be dropped, the rainbow could finally be stopped. Second by second went by as the jets edged closer, and closer to the massive hole in the mountain. Suddenly, the jets started firing upon the mountain to get a head start, dirt and dust began to form as the bullets from the fighter jets slammed into the mountain side right above the cave.

Then, Robertson felt something cold drip on his head. He stuck his arm out, then something cold hit his hand. It was starting to rain, as the sun continued to rise, it was revealed that it would end up being a cloudy day today. When it rained, the rainbow would make an appearance. The rain continued to pick up in speed, eventually it would turn into a heavy shower.

The jets continued to unleash bullets onto the mountain, now they were really close. Robertson watched as the bombs began to drop from the bottom of the jets, he stood beneath a canopy of a gas station as he watched the bombs fall into the cave. Loud explosions were heard, as smoke began to rise out from the cave. Robertson seen a glow from within the cave, not of fire, but of a multicolored glow.

"Shit.." Robertson growled as he knew the rainbow was about to appear, then he noticed the large cliff that overlooked the cave, and where the rest of the mountain once was, began to slowly slide down.

The rainbow continued to rise as large amounts of dust, and clouds of dirt, engulfed the rainbow as the mountain side fell into the cave, starting to trap whatever was causing the rainbow. The rainbow slowly faded within the air, the opacity of the many colors starting to fade until it could no longer be seen. The jets zoomed by the large cave, dropping bomb after bomb, dealing more damage to the cave, only adding more and more layers of rock to pile into the cave.

The worried expression on Robertson's face slowly curled into that of a smug grin, happy to see the death rainbow slowly vanish, and to see more and more dirt rise from out of the cave. Eventually the jets flew away from the mountain, and yet another deathly silence fell upon the town again. The dark cloud of dirt and gunsmoke continued to billow higher into the air amongst the silence, leaving a feeling of satisfaction within the sheriff.

"It is finished, it is done. The rainbow will no longer harm us…" Robertson would say before breaking out into fits of laughter, now that the death rainbow no longer harmed the town, he found it ridiculous and funny that a rainbow was a thing people feared now.

"Boy will these people have a story to tell their kin when they retur-" Robertson's sentence was stopped suddenly, when a violent shaking of the ground knocked him off his feet. He was rattled around from how fast and hard the ground shook beneath him, and the fall was quite hard. The street lamps were shaking, he could hear it rattling around.

"Damn!" Robertson cried out, startled at what was happening. He looked up to see that the canopy was shaking off, he had to move quickly before he was crushed by falling steel.

Robertson quickly jumped up, and made a limping run away from the gas station as the canopy rocked violently around, threatening to collapse. He could hear the groaning of the steel as it shook around, people within the gas station were running towards their cars to try to flee from the gas station before the canopy would crush their only use of escape.

The sheriff came to a stop suddenly, when a building not too far in front of him began to collapse bit by bit. The front of the building began to collapse, as the dust began to emit from the collapsing building. He began to run towards the bridge that would lead over to the dirt road path where the cave once was, there were no buildings in that area, so he felt the safest in that direction. Civilians and police officers followed after him, he looked over his shoulder, he saw the canopy now fall, crushing the gas tanks, this generates a massive explosion, shooting fire across the street and to the building right next to the station.

The road began to crack slowly, buildings began to fall one by one, large amounts of dust and smoke rose from the streets. The shaking of the ground got only more faster, and more violent. The road then burst beneath the remaining civilians feet. The small amount of people were standing on opposite sides of a massive crack in the road, the debris and rubble of the falling buildings started to fall in the opening abyss.

A few loud snaps were heard, a civilian pointed out that a few trees behind a building were snapping. A large amount of trees seemed to be sliding down the mountain, as an extremely large cloud of dirt shot from the sliding mass of trees. It was a landslide, caused by unmerciful rainfall, and by the shaking ground.

The large amount of people instantly fled from where they stood, meeting up on the bridge. Which would prove to be a bad idea not too long afterwards, some of the fleeing civilians and police officers were swallowed up by the dirt cloud. A few of the fleeing children were crying as their parents would vanish within the cloud, once they arrived at the bridge with the rest of the small amount of people. The police officer's and a few of the other adults were quick to comfort the children as Robertson looked upon the town in horror as the landslide utterly destroyed his old home town, he seen the police station getting crushed by large rocks from the landslide. It felt like the end of an era for him, his childhood town, his favorite job as a police officer then, now as a sheriff, all coming to an end before his eyes.

Robertson stood in shocked silence as the deafening roar of the landslide howled in everyone's ears, the children crying hysterically. The landslide continued to roar viciously, during this landslide, he could have sworn he saw a flashing light within the dust cloud. These flashing lights seemed to be in the shape of large spines, bright white flashes were barely seen. Minute by minute went on as they stood on the bridge, the dirt cloud getting extremely close to where they stood, but the cloud didn't swallow them up.

The citizens that weren't part of the police force all looked at Robertson, the pressure was completely on him now. His eyes had a look of disbelief in them as he looked at everything that had been destroyed, it was only in the early morning hours when the sun had started to rise. They were all soaked from the rain that continued to pour, the cold liquids running down their backs, and sticking their clothes to their bodies.

"What do we do now!" A woman cried out as she held her injured son in her arms, tears running down her face. Robertson looked at the woman and went to respond when a man screamed out in rage.

"All of my memories, precious memories in that town, all gone.. FUCK!" The man cried out, then hurling himself off the bridge, falling to his death from out of nowhere, comitting suicide infront of a few children. Robertson didn't have time to stop him, it came from out of nowhere.

The people started to bicker, and speak amongst themselves loudly. Shaming the police directly in front of them, even their sheriff. The harassment from the citizens, some young and some old, was starting to humiliate Robertson. He loved this job and his respect for the police force in the United States was his highest amount of love among other things, he heard police getting disrespected by others. He heard criminals and even the innocent alike call the police "pigs," and now that the pressure was all on him, he would have no more of it.

"Everyone, shut your damn mouths!" Robertson screamed in rage. "Now, I know this event has traumatized all of you, I am shaken up just as much as you all are. I have no idea of what the Hell is causing all of this, I have no idea of what the Hell caused the rainbow, I have no idea of how this earthquake came about. If we let this get into our heads, we're all fucked!"

The crowd was silenced, they all looked at their sheriff in fear, all having submissive looks on their faces, knowing he could have his police force arrest them on the spot, but then again, there was no jail anymore.

"Then what do you suggest us to do, we have nowhere else to go. Most of the buildings, Hell, even our homes! All of them are gone or reduced to ruins covered in dust, tell us Mr. Sheriff, tell us what the fuck to do!" A citizen screamed, threatening to get in Robertson's face by his body language and movements.

Robertson reached for his belt, going for his pistol, he had a feeling that things were about to get ugly, he then looked at the children, their tear stained faces, and their bloodshot eyes from crying hard.

"Have… Have some faith, all of you. We're gonna persevere, and get ourselves into shelter. We can't do anything, whatever is causing this, it isn't of this world. I don't know what other thing can cause a rainbow that destroys things, and I don't know of anything that can cause earthquakes unlike any other. Cherokee will be rebuilt, but for now, we must move to the highway, there we can get help."

A few of the adults groaned, and a few police officers gave their sheriff a questioning look. Everyone didn't want to walk all the way towards the highway, and interstate, it would take them hours upon hours for them to even reach the highway, going down winding roads, and through wooded areas with roads. Robertson was agitated by this weak response.

"Okay, it is either we get help by getting the attention of many people on the highway or interstate, or we choke on the bits of dust and dirt that still float in the air in what was once our homes. We either die up here helplessly or we fight our way out of this situation! You all are North Carolinian mountain men, and mountain women, you all are known for your toughness of the harsh conditions of these unforgiving mountains, now show the people what you all are made of!"

Again, there was silence among the men and women. Some were slightly inspired by Robertson's brave speech, some admired his determination to live, and fight through tough situations such as these. With that speech, the small group of people yet remaining from the destroyed town of Cherokee, NC, began to make their way down to the interstate..

The group of people would have to make their way on a road that winds down the mountain, it would take them a very long time to do so. They could only hope that it wasn't blocked by another landslide, though it would take them a long time to even reach that winding road. They would have to make their way through torrential rainfall, and deal with the cold of the early morning hours.

(Kannapolis)

After the massive earthquake in Cherokee that caused a massive landslide in which buried most of the town, a few hours went by. Michaels did not know that something terrible happened in Cherokee, he would soon find out for himself via the news.

Michaels was sitting on a sofa within his room at a motel near the Cannon Mills, or the closest one to the mills at that matter. He was watching a show in which he had fairly gotten into, until a breaking news report came onto his screen, his eyes widened once he saw the headline.

"Cherokee buried under rock, landslide and earthquake in the mountains!"

After reading this, the heart within Michaels began to race. His thoughts became troubled, and he stood up, he was in disbelief of what he was seeing on the television. He must have been dreaming, but no, he was living in a horrible reality. His old home was almost entirely destroyed, the buildings that hadn't been destroyed by the landslide, were left in ruins by the earthquake. Only small parts of the town hadn't been touched, those that were living in the small towns in Cherokee were the lucky ones.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Michaels screamed in horror, frustration, and regret. He didn't know how many had died, but he knew how that the police station was directly in the line of fire if a mountain was to have a landslide.

His head was buried into his hands, his voice was shaky and breaking up as he tried to calm his breathing, it sounded as if he was going to burst into tears. He paced back and forth with his hands on his head, he slammed his foot onto the floor in rage.

"Dammit!"

Michaels then sat down on the bed in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, yet he had to accept it. It was a shot from a helicopter, all he saw was a faint dirt cloud all around the area of the landslide. He noticed several destroyed buildings, and some were just barely standing. There was also a massive split in the road, torn in half completely.

"Most of the town was evacuated several weeks ago due to a hurricane that came through, luckily the death toll wasn't as high if everyone remained in town. Though there is quite a lot of deaths here, a few being innocent children, a few police officers, and several more missing or dead."

That gave Michaels slight hope, he prayed that Robertson was among the missing and not among the dead. The fact that police officers were dead made him on edge, only making him more worried and anxious.


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5: Tension)

It had been around thirty minutes, the rain had slowed down in Cherokee, but it hadn't stopped yet. Robertson and the rest of the civilians had finally made it to the road in which winded down the mountain, there was one way down, and it was this road. To their left was the side of the mountain, to their right was a huge line of trees, no guard rail. If you were to walk beyond these trees, there would be a massive drop down into a valley.

Most of the civilians sighed in relief while the officers stayed quiet, Robertson remained determined to get these people to safety. He looked back at the civilians and then down into the winding road.

"Don't get comfortable just yet, we still have a long ass way to go. Consider this to be just the start of a big journey, have hope though. If any sort of vehicle comes our way, we will speak to whomever it is."

(Atlantic Ocean)

A cruise ship, was sailing out in a stormy sea with large waves crashing into it, forcing the passengers to remain inside of the ship and not out on deck. A teen child was sitting in a bedroom, playing on a video game, the Atari 2600. As he played the game, he noticed a bright blue glow coming from outside of the window.

"What the Hell?" The teen said to himself as he slowly stood up, his parents were in their beds asleep as he approached the window. The curtain was shut over the window, but the slight crack where it wasn't completely shut was allowing the bright blue lights to seep in through the curtains.

Once he was at the window, he slowly opened the curtains to see what the lights were coming from. He had assumed that they were coming from another ship passing by, but then again, what ship would be out in a storm like this. The cruise was just unlucky that a storm had descended down upon it.

From what the boy could tell, there were four bright blue lights beneath the waves. It looked like a whirlpool was spinning around multiple times, but then something was rising out of the waves. It appeared to be a UFO shaped object, the object itself was massive. There was a loud humming noise as it slowly rose out of the waters of the Atlantic Ocean, the object was spinning around over and over. The blue lights then turned into bright blue flames that shot out of holes on the device, he could hear the thing spinning because it was so large and moving so fast.

The blasts of wind that the spinning object sent towards the ship rattled the windows, blowing water into them, even cracking it, this startled the teen, who started to back up. He gulped in fear once he saw the crack, his mother was woken up by his jolting movements since he was startled.

"Ken, how come you are still awake, has this storm not bored you out?" His mother, Helen, asked.

"No mom, I'm fine. I've been playing on the Atari for about an hour as of now." Ken responded, closing the curtains since the window was cracked.

"Why are you shaking?" Helen asked.

"You aren't going to believe what I just saw.."

"What did you see?"

"I saw a UFO rise out of the water, it was crazy. It flew away."

Helen smiled at her son, before opening the curtains to see the crack in the window, she didn't believe her son at first.

Meanwhile, high over the atlantic, a jumbo jet was flying around 10,000 feet in the air. It's destination was the Charlotte International Airport, it was coming back from Europe. As it flew, one of the pilots noticed a blue glow coming out of the bottom left hand corner of the cockpit window.

"Hey, are there any lights on in this cockpit that you don't know of?"

The co-pilot looked at the main pilot with a look of confusion, strangely enough, the co-pilot was smarter than the head pilot.

"There are lights everywhere in the cockpit, under the buttons, some buttons are lit up. You've gotta be specific dude.."

The head pilot nodded his head towards the window, the co-pilot looked at the window to see the blue glow, only this time it was much brighter.

"You mean that one?"

The head pilot seen the glow only brighter this time, and he was slightly startled, but he was quick to regain his composure.

"My God, what is making that light!"

Suddenly, the cockpit window was completely shrouded in darkness when a blackened figure slowly emerged. The only lights within the cockpit were the lights on the switches and buttons, then the figure blasted away, four blue lights were seen coming out of the figure..

"That thing looks like it is heading in the same direction as us."

(Cherokee)

As the group of survivors began to round the corner of the mountain, Robertson looked over his shoulder to stay behind for a moment.

"Keep going ahead."

The man who was once sheriff, stared back at his old home town, or the town he once lived in. He sighed, knowing that it would never be the same. The buildings would be remodeled to something different once the rebuilding process went underway, the buildings he seen throughout his childhood all shattered or now in dirt covered ruins of what once shined.

Robertson turned back around, and started jogging back to the survivor group. Once he caught up with them, he slowed down.

"How long is this going to take, and can we eventually stop to take a break? I mean, this is a mountain we're walking down." A survivor said, Robertson nodded his head as he approached the front of the group.

"We can when we can no longer walk, and our bodies feel like they are giving way. We're getting down this mountain, period."

(Kannapolis)

Michaels sat on the bed, endlessly watching the news for updates on the situation in Cherokee after the earthquake and landslide. As it turned out, the situation had gotten even worse. Canton, a town in the mountains, had been obliterated by an earthquake, every single building had collapsed in that area, killing several people, and injuring dozens of others.

There was a shot of the damage left behind in Canton, on a street. There was nothing but a massive pile of bricks where a brick building once stood, along with several large pieces of debris, and rubble on top of it all. The road was destroyed, large cracks, and gaping holes, several cars were seen in these holes, some holes were deeper than others. Some cracks were wider than others.

It seemed that the mountainous region in North Carolina was getting slammed by earthquakes, and it seemed to be heading on a path East, directly towards Charlotte. It was as if whatever was causing these earthquakes, was moving around in a direct line.

Suddenly, the cameraman was heard screaming "Oh my God!" before the camera dropped to the ground, it had turned directly to the cameraman himself. The cameraman collapsed to the ground, with a thousand yard stare in his eyes, he had been frozen solid almost as if he was in space.

Michaels remembered seeing the former sheriff before Robertson, Sheriff Adams, freeze to death before his very eyes. It was then, that Michaels knew that the thing in which was causing the earthquakes, the freezing, landslides, it was all coming from the same thing, and that thing was headed straight for the Piedmont region of North Carolina, where he now resided..

"I've got to get out of here, I've gotta get out of this state.." Michaels said to himself, if Canton was destroyed not too long after Cherokee was obliterated, then the underground beast was moving quite quickly to where he was.

Michaels decided to leave the state, by heading for the airport, however, before he left, he decided that he would share his goodbyes with the Ford family. He called their phone number, and James was the one to answer.

"Hey, deputy Michaels. I have seen what had happened on the news, shit's going on in the mountains. I have some good news, there are people reported missing, maybe your buddy is one of them."

"I have doubts, James Ford. My old home ain't what it used to be, all of them precious memories are nothing but dust in the wind now. With the way things are looking…" Michaels paused, struggling and fighting to hold back tears.

"With the way things are looking, I don't think Robertson is alive. I don't think it is even worth it." Michaels finished his sentence with a sigh of despair and hopelessness, he was almost in tears over the possible loss of his best friend, but little did he know that he was alive.

"From the way things are looking, these lines of earthquakes are heading right for us. I'm gonna leave this state, fuck it. You've got that big ass UFO, and now this shit is happening. If this world is ending, I'm going to my dream home."

James was saddened to hear this, he didn't want Michaels to leave so soon.

"Michaels… Do what you want, but if you need anything. I am here, just one phone call away. I don't think you should leave, but I'm not going to get in your way. I've gotta respect my officers you know what I mean?"

This made Michaels tear up, and even a drop rolled down his cheek. It was truly a humbling experience for him, it made him feel proud of what he has done for the past five years in the police force. It made him think of the great memories he had with Robertson, since he still believed the man to be among the dead up in the mountains.

"Thank you.." Michaels said in a soft, sobbing tone, with his voice breaking, he had cracked and was crying in tears of both happiness and sorrow. "Thank you.."

After a few more minutes of speaking to the Ford family, he hung up the phone, and laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with his mind being a place completely devoid of all emotions. His tears were hot as they ran down his face with a blank stare, so many memories went through his head. Michaels then shook his head in disbelief.

"What the Hell is going on in the world, where the fuck are these monsters coming from?" Michaels groaned to himself, confused about the events that were now spiraling out of control. It all started slowly, with the rainbow becoming more and more frequent, the blue lights and the UFO becoming more and more frequent.

Michaels kept coming up with solutions in his head as to what was happening in North Carolina at the moment, he thought God was punishing the Tar Heel for past sins and transgressions, he then thought the world was ending, starting with North Carolina.

(Cherokee)

The group had come to a halt, and they were all speaking amongst themselves again, this time with no violence happening. They stopped to think about other solutions instead of making a crazy long march down a mountain.

"Can't we just stand on the side of the mountain, and wait for an airplane to fly over our heads? I find that to be a better idea than tiring ourselves out!" A tired woman spoke, she had been walking with her son that was one of the lucky children that lived.

"Better yet, how about we go to that bridge, and hang out in the ruins. At Least we have some sort of shelter in buildings that aren't totally destroyed."

Robertson growled in annoyance, he just wanted people to stick with his plans. It seems that people were starting to rebel against him.

"Okay, and if we are to camp in the ruins.. What of food, what of water? You all will die of starvation and dehydration before people even get to us, would you rather suffer than make an epic journey to freedom, and salvation?" Robertson asked in an annoyed tone.

There was a loud snapping noise from down the side of the mountain, it echoed off the many trees that were in the valley at the foot of the mountain far below where they stood. A man looked to the ground, and seen the road moving ever slowly to the right, if it was to go further right, it would fall off the side.

"Is it just me, or is the road moving?"

Suddenly, it began to shift to the right faster. It was another landslide!

"Shit, everybody run to the other side of the crack that is forming, fast!" Robertson shouted, the survivors made a mad dash, and most of them eventually made it. Then a loud explosive roar was heard from behind them, the entire road slid off the side of the mountain, and plummeted to the bottom of the massive landform.

The man who noticed the landslide about to happen somehow survived the landslide, he had clung on to a tree as he was pushed towards it. The tree snapped, and fell onto its side. He was pelted and hit by falling rocks, and one almost knocked him out once he was very close to the ground. The tree would then crash into the forest, slamming into the ground, and dirt went all over him. The man, by the name of Rick, had escaped by crawling into a slight hole in the mountain right behind him. The sound of the massive chunk of the mountain crashing all around him was deafening, causing him to cover his ears, and scream. Four other people fell to their doom, Rick was the only survivor.

Rick groaned, his survival was not granted perfectly. He was extremely injured by the fall, and was damn near almost killed too. He sat down against the rocks, and slowly turned his head to see what looked like a cave painting of some kind, or a carving in the rocks.

The carving appeared to be of a large turtle, with tusks, standing upright on its hind legs. Tiny paintings of humans were shown bowing to it, and some paintings depicted the turtle coexisting with the humans. A small wording was written next to the paintings of people coexisting with the beast, it said "Gamera, guardian of the Earth."

At the same time that Rick made this discovery, the remaining survivors, with their numbers cut down to only around fifteen now, were screaming to hear the survivors at the bottom, if there was any. Rick heard them calling for the survivors, but he was too weak to even scream. He was in critical shape, and he knew he wasn't going to last long. Rick knew that he wouldn't survive for long in these harsh conditions, as a matter of fact, Rick was one of the police officers that Robertson knew well.

"Rick! Can you hear me? Rick!" Robertson cried out, to no response. He pulled out his transceiver and spoke into it.

"Rick are you hanging in there, do you copy?"

Rick weakly reached for his transceiver, and he used his other arm, in which was extremely bloody and broken, to slowly pick up the pistol from his belt.

"I won't live through this Robertson, it has been an honor to serve alongside you, but we aren't gonna survive out here. We're all gonna die out here, it has been proven time and time again, that you can't outrun fate. Just know that I died while serving, 10-4, over and.. Out."

There was a brief silence after Rick spoke his final words, then a gunshot was heard on the transceiver, the man had killed himself.

Robertson's heart sank, and he sat down on the road, against a large rock, in disbelief. His eyes were wide, he didn't know what to do at this point. He was losing people left and right to whatever was causing these earthquakes, and landslides. He sat against the rock, and began to weep. The survivors couldn't bare to look at their sheriff, a hero in their eyes, to cry and suffer.

After minutes on end of Robertson's weeping, it seemed as if he was going to end his own life too. He had aimed a pistol to his own head, when a few children looked at him in disbelief. After looking at the children, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was a hero to these kids, maybe even an inspiration. He then lowered the pistol, and placed it back into the holster.

"Rick, and the others that fell with him. They're the last ones, no more deaths. No more, we've gotta get through this. One way or another, we're gonna live through this. Tell death, to fuck off.."


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6: The rise of ancient evil)

It was night, Michaels was listening to the news on the radio as he rode towards the Charlotte International Airport, he had enough with North Carolina. The further he drove, the more news about earthquakes he heard. The total death toll continued to rise all throughout the day, and so many people were suffering on the streets, those that were yet alive. Earlier in the day, when the landslide in Cherokee happened, four hundred people were confirmed dead, with only twenty surviving or missing. Now, the total death toll was in the thousands, and the further the underground nightmare traveled, the higher the death toll climbed.

"The world really is ending, or at least North Carolina is. This son of a bitch is gonna kill us all, whatever the fuck it is.." Michaels said to himself as he listened, the news then went silent, and back to regular classic rock music.

He noticed several helicopters flying overhead, news helicopters, he knew that they were going towards the earthquake sites. He also knew that what would be seen on television, it would be absolutely devastating. Michaels decided to turn off the radio, and watching the people go by in their cars around him, to see the helicopters fly over his head. After several minutes of constant waiting, and driving through heavy traffic on the interstate. The former deputy turned the radio back on, just to hear what was going on. The first thing he heard was..

"Earthquake rocks Stanley County, and it is making its way closer to Charlotte. Wait!, Now we're getting reports from Sherrills Ford!" This news was shocking to Michaels, he could have sworn that the earthquakes would remain in the mountains, now it was as if they were going all over the place. These places however, were really close to Huntersville, which is dangerously close to Charlotte.

"If this damn thing reaches Charlotte, God knows what devastation will occur!" Michaels shouted in horror as he made the car race further down the highway, now that traffic was no longer an issue. As the earthquakes slowly impacted areas closer to Charlotte as time went by, the more anxious Michaels felt.

It had been raining on and off all day long, and as Michaels looked out of the window, far in the distance, he saw a flash of lightning. Once the great streak of lightning shone throughout the black skies, he could have sworn that he saw a massive flying object, silhouetted within the clouds. Seeing the large spinning object extremely far in the distance, got him anxious ever more.

"Shit, how am I going to get out of here now!" Michaels shouted, he had no option now, or to himself he had no option. The former deputy floored the gas pedal, his car roared down the road, as Michaels struggled to not crash. As fast as Michaels was speeding, one crash could be fatal, his heart raced as he would see the flashes of lightning out of the corners of his eyes.

"Oh boy, it's about to fucking pour it!" He screamed as he quickly swerved out of the way of a car, his car made a loud zooming noise as it rushed past the slower moving vehicle.

Another car started to merge onto the current lane in which Michaels was speeding on, causing his heart to leap into his throat, and forcefully merge onto another lane, almost crashing.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" Michaels shouted loudly, he noticed a sign in the distance, showing that he was getting closer to the airport. He slowed down to a normal speed, then turning into the airport's entrance.

Once Michaels parked his car, he got out and noticed that the ground was starting to shake very slightly, but over time, the shaking got more intense. The earthquakes, and the flying object were coming by the second, and it was only a matter of time before they arrived. He entered a building in which there was a line that was about to get on a 747 jet, perfect timing on Michael's part.

Minutes went by as he stood around in the line, it slowly moved forward by two minute intervals, it went slower than normal. The airport was massive, he looked out of the window to see a car slightly shaking from side to side. The earthquake was about to explode with intensity, very soon too.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" The former deputy screamed as he ran through the line, pushing people past. He could hear the jet engine firing up, it was soon to start, and the other people would need to wait for the next plane.

"Hey! Wait your turn asshole!" A civilian screamed in anger as Michaels forcefully plowed through passenger after passenger.

Now Michaels made it to the passageway where people would walk through, and then through the door of the large jet. Pushing through the line, and forcefully entering the jet. The shaking on the jet was unfeelable, but Michaels knew the people on the ground would feel it. The jet's engines roared to life, it was soon to take off into the night sky.

"Please enjoy your flight to San Francisco." The pilot said over the speakers, Michaels breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the plane slowly starting to move. Then, all of a sudden, the seat began to rattle violently, as soon as the jet started to pick up speed, then the whole plane began to rumble.

"Keep going, I've gotta get out of this fucking state!" Michaels tried to shout over the people in which were now starting to panic within the plane as well as Michaels himself, instead, the plane simply stopped, and it shook over and over without stopping.

The plane wouldn't be so easily destroyed as other buildings in the area would, it was the most intense shaking that Michaels ever went through in his life up to this point. He was even thrown around in his seat, his head banged against the ceiling, and then his head was smashed into the window, though it didn't crack at all, it almost knocked the former deputy out from how hard his head was slammed into it though.

Then the shaking stopped abruptly, for a few seconds, everyone began to ask others what was going on? This was an earthquake of never before seen proportions. Michaels groaned, and then a massive explosive roar was heard from the outside of the plane, when he looked outside of the window, the ground between the two runways started to cave in, the ground was split open. A large hole was formed, dirt and dust was launched high into the air, and a dirt cloud formed around the area. Then a large white spine was seen rising from the hole in the ground, followed by seven more flashing white spines.

The people within the plane stayed quiet, all scrambled to see what was happening, and why everyone had gone quiet. Two more large spines popped out of the smoke, these seemed to be slightly curved, and above the white spine in which had came through the smoke cloud first. Michaels could see whatever it was easily.

"What the hell is that…" Michaels said in shock as large arms began to emerge from the smoke, clawed hands slammed into the ground, making loud explosive pounding as each foot slammed on the ground forcefully. The beast continued to pull itself out of the hole it had created, this was the monster causing earthquakes and landslides, this was the beast that was causing the death rainbow, this monster, was known as Barugon..

Barugon pulled himself out of the large hole, his tail breaking free from the underground, and then slamming onto the asphalt runway, causing a minor shockwave from the powerful force it had when it slammed down. The underground beast let out a loud hiss of a roar, his breath appeared to be emitting a visible mist whenever he roared.

"Hey pilot, I would start to fly the fucking plane right now!" Michaels screamed in fear, getting a good look at the terror of the North Carolina mountains.

Barugon was 450 feet long, making him extremely large and wide too in order to fit his length. He had seven spines running down the middle of his back, two rows of seven white spines, though they were appeared to be darker due to the dirt on them. His scaly skin was brown, even darker due to the large amounts of dirt covering his body. He also had two horns on his head that slightly curved towards the tips, and a large nasal horn. The beast sniffed the ground, he was in unfamiliar territory, showing a sense of curiosity in the environment around him.

Michaels continued to look out of his window, and then he saw four bright blue lights suddenly explode in terms of how much they shined, they came out of nowhere. The flying object had arrived, the former deputy had enough, and stormed towards the cockpit.

"Fly this damn plane out of here, before we all get killed!" Michaels screamed, then the door swung open, knocking him to his back in the middle of the aisle.

"I don't take any orders from yo.." The pilot's sentence couldn't be finished when the whole plane shook for a few seconds, after a loud thunderous boom was heard from the outside, the violent shaking was so hard and it went by so fast, that it knocked the pilot down from his standing position. Michaels stood up slowly, grabbing some nearby seat to pull himself up.

He approached the window slowly, to investigate what had happened. Out of the window, across the runway, was two massive pillars of legs, with feet looking slightly elephantine, like a cross between a snapping turtle and an elephant. Then, a large arm swung down, revealing a large scaly hand that looked similar to a bear paw. Then a large tail swung into view, revealing sharp spines on it. The force that the limbs of whatever this beast was, generated enough wind force to make the plane shake slightly.

Barugon was looking up at whatever this thing was, the lizard beast let out a loud roar with a slight hint of fear in it. A loud whistling was then heard, similar to a bomb dropping, but ten times louder, then the upper body of the beast slammed into the ground, arms coming down first. It was a massive alligator snapping turtle, one that could stand upright. There was one major addition to the mouth area of this giant turtle's head, two large canine teeth jetted out from the bottom jaw of the beast, coming from inside of the mouth.

The behemoth of a snapping turtle looked at Barugon with an intense glare, seemingly giving it a look to warn him. Barugon didn't back down though, he pawed at the ground similar to a bull, his claws scraping chunks of asphalt off the runway. These two goliaths shifted around, each couple of steps they both took, despite being on all fours, shook the entire area. Eventually, the only thing between them was the runway in which the plane was stationed on.

Michaels looked at these god sized beasts in awe, then facing the other passengers on the plane, they all looked scared yet they were all shocked at what was happening before them. Two massive beasts staring down each other, trading looks of hate, and looks of warning. The hearts of every passenger was racing a mile a minute, and the deputy side of Michaels began to show.

"I'm taking this damn plane for myself, I'm getting all of us to safety." He said calmly before a loud howling roar shook the plane, the windows almost completely shattered from the force of the roar alone. The roar then echoed off into the night, it had came from the large turtle, the large snapping turtle beast, was Gamera..

Barugon communicated with Gamera, by delivering his hissing roar to the snapping turtle beast with defiance. Gamera then rushed forward quickly, then stopped not too far away from Barugon, each thunderous footsteps he put into his mock charge was enough to shake the passengers out of their seats. Gamera then backed up, Barugon had backed up too when Gamera bluff charged him. A couple of news helicopters flew over the scene, broadcasting these titans all over the world. The eyes of the world were watching this event take place.

Michaels looked at the pilot, the pilot didn't back down from the former deputy of Cherokee county. Now Michaels could finally reveal himself, he thought he would make Robertson proud, he still didn't know that his best friend was alive.

"I am deputy Michaels, you will go in that cockpit and get us all to safety. Do as I say, or I won't be responsible for my actions." Michaels warned as he aimed at the pilot with his pistol, now the passengers were focused on the two humans squaring off with one another.

Barugon growled and then the white dirt covered spines along his back, began to glow brightly. The spines then began to flash rainbow colors, they flashed for only a moment, then turning back to white pulsating glows. His eyes were locked on the news helicopters, then a rainbow began to slowly form out of the spines on his back. Michael's eyes widened, the mystery of the Cherokee rainbow had been revealed, Barugon was the culprit.

The rainbow managed to reach the helicopters, quickly turning the flying vehicles into falling fireballs, in which slammed into the ground not too long afterwards, Gamera had seen this happening before his eyes, and he was angered, Barugon had a slight smug grin on his maw after destroying the helicopters, seeing the visible anger on the face of Gamera after he killed them all.

It was revealed that Gamera was a friend to humanity, and a guardian of the Earth. The pilot then turned the plane on once more, causing the engine to roar itself to life. Michaels stood in the cockpit behind the pilot, gun clenched in his hand. The plane began to move slowly down the runway, then it was kicked into full throttle, and it shot forwards, getting dangerously close to the monsters. Barugon attempted to lunge at the jet, causing the pilots and Michaels to react in their respective ways. Michaels attempted to flee the cockpit as he saw Barugon lunge at the jet head on, then Gamera intervened by tackling the lizard beast from the side, blindsiding Barugon.

The two beasts crashed into a large hangar, destroying it with ease as they began to fight each other. The plane had managed to slip through, but was swatted down by Gamera's swinging tail. Destroying the plane, and sending Michaels flying out of the cockpit, slamming into a large vehicle. Luckily enough for Michaels, the plane wasn't in the air yet. The deputy crashed into a large vehicle, hard enough to put a dent on the top of it, almost breaking through the top. Michaels let out a scream of pain, he swore to himself that his back was broken, but he was able to roll down the windshield. He had hit the car so hard that his ears were ringing, and from how loud the impact of Gamera's tail on the jet was. He could see the two fighting in the distance, they weren't far away at all.

Barugon rammed his head into Gamera's lower jaw twice, then slipping free from his clutches. Gamera managed to catch Barugon's tail, holding on to it tightly before the lizard beast performed a tuck and roll strategy to fling Gamera off of him, or at least make him stumble away. The gigantic snapping turtle titan had stumbled towards Michaels, making the deputy crawl underneath the vehicle. Gamera managed to regain balance to stop himself from falling down, he growled, turning his head to see Barugon rushing at him. Barugon jumped at Gamera, ready to take him down, Gamera was quick, and swung his large hand at the face of the lizard titan, his long claws slashing open Barugon's face, sending large car sized drops of purple blood onto the ground.

Then there was a loud boom of thunder, and it started to rain, starting off as a small drizzle. Barugon pawed at his face in pain, feeling the bloody cuts that Gamera's long claws gave him. The guardian titan looked down upon Barugon, giving him a hateful snarl, in an attempt to intimidate the lizard beast, but it wasn't working. Barugon was enraged by the deep scars that he received, he lunged at Gamera once more. The gigantic snapping turtle caught Barugon by the throat, and slammed him into the ground at a hard force.

Meanwhile, Michaels was on the ground, he felt every thunderous impact as the two titans brawled. He felt every shake that their footsteps or slams made, he felt every blast of wind as they swung at each other. He looked over at the downed train, survivors were scrambling out of it, most of the passengers were dead now. Michaels now focused on getting the hell out of the airport before he dies himself, he crawled from under the car, and slowly pulled himself up through intense pain, he let out a loud groan of agony as his back was still in pounding pain.

He slowly turned to see Gamera having hold of Barugon's throat, and was pinning him down with his large foot. Barugon was in trouble, but then he opened his mouth and his tongue shot out like a chameleon. The end of Barugon's tongue was a large spiky ball of sorts, that acted as a spiked mace. The spiked tongue of Barugon slammed into Gamera's face, making him stagger off of him. Now Barugon was free to attack Gamera, the turtle beast shook his head to clear off the dizziness until Barugon lunged at him, finally the rainbow emitting beast was able to attack Gamera now. Barugon bit into Gamera's throat, and shifted his body weight on top of him to force the turtle titan to his back. Gamera was quick to react, and shot his legs up, throwing Barugon up and over him, but the lizard beast still had hold of his throat. Barugon's tail swung at the large building where people first go at an airport.

The people within this building mistaken the thunderous booms that these titans made for thunder, since business was booming within. A guard was inspecting people for any items that could be dangerous until a loud explosion was heard behind him, he turned to see that Barugon's tail had broken through the wall, and he saw fire through the dust, the fire was coming from outside. People started to run in terror, everyone screaming and scrambling to flee the airport, the guard looked at the large hole in the wall in shock.

Barugon was trying to finish Gamera off by biting through his neck, but Gamera was having none of that. The turtle beast shot a great stream of fire from his mouth, causing Barugon to stumble back, backing into the large airport building. People continued to scream, and flee at every exit they could find. Some people tripped over others, while some were able to successfully escape. Gamera turned around, and his legs tucked themselves into his shell, two large holes on his shell began to emit massive blue flames. Michaels seen these blue flames from afar, and the mystery of the flying object was revealed to be Gamera.

"You've gotta be shitting me, it was him the whole time?" Michaels said to himself as he ran towards a large gate in which had been blasted open due to a piece of plane debris flying right through it. He was in a limping run since he was still in major pain, James Ford had arrived right outside the gate.

"Michaels, are you alright, you look fucked up!" He shouted, shocked to see the deputy in such bad shape.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little banged up by a plane trip to Hell."

"It is good to see that you're alive, but we need to get the fuck out of here."

The two then heard a massive explosion, then several screams from where they were. Cars began to speed away, almost hitting the two. Gamera had used his flame boosters in order to fly Barugon straight through a building, killing hundreds of people inside.

Gamera slowly stood up, looking down at the dazed Barugon. The lizard beast growled in pain, shaking his head to try and clear the pain away as Gamera slowly opened his mouth, revealing a bright orange glow in his throat. Barugon seen this out of the corner of his eye, and a cold mist began to emit from his nostrils. Gamera then unleashed his fire breath, coming out as an elongated ball of fire, he leaned forward to put some more power into it. Barugon fought back by unleashing a blast of cold mist from his mouth, canceling the fire ball out slowly. Freezing mist got all over the face of Gamera, covering his snout and mouth area in frost.

Gamera swatted at the freezing mist, and started to fall, he turned himself over and landed on all fours, crashing right through another building. The rain started to pick up in intensity, starting to turn into more of a shower now. Barugon approached Gamera slowly, noticing that the large turtle beast was starting to freeze, revealing that Gamera had a weakness to intense cold. Gamera's eyes slowly fluttered shut, and he could sense Barugon approaching him, seemingly having a sixth sense.

Once Barugon was close, Gamera used his claws to dig into the frozen ground beneath him, and slammed his claws into the snout and mouth of Barugon, causing large amounts of purple colored blood to gush out of the gash that Gamera's frozen claws produced, Barugon howled in pain. The lizard beast's wounds then began to sizzle and bubble due to the rain, while rain would do humans no harm, it was toxic flesh eating acid to Barugon's species, he growled in pain, echoing across the airport. Due to the growing intensity of the rain, and the lightning flashing every second, Barugon took to burrowing underground, tunneling away from the airport, back in the direction of the mountains..


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter 7: The myth of Gamera)

The news of the massive titan brawl at Charlotte Douglas International Airport broke news all over the United States, eventually making itself across the world in only a matter of hours. The death toll left behind by the airport battle was nine hundred people, nine hundred people dead, including the thousands that Barugon killed due to his earthquakes.

Michaels was well enough to stay at the Ford residence for the night, Beatrice made the deputy some beverages and food while he watched television, as he expected, the titan brawl was all over the news. James Ford sat on the recliner, shocked to see what was happening, he pointed to the screen in which shown Gamera driving Barugon into the building where hundreds died all at once.

"That is the reason Monarch exists, we study things like these, do research, look into mythology of the past. If Kong exists, and a thing known as Godzilla exists, then these two behemoths are just more proof that there are monsters out there in the world. Things that have been under hiding for thousands of years, now they are coming to take this world back."

Michaels looked over at James once he made that statement, he didn't know if Gamera had malicious intentions for humanity.

"I don't think that massive snapping turtle thing is here to harm humans, it almost instantly attacked the large brown lizard after it destroyed the helicopters. It seems to be benevolent towards humans." Michaels explained.

Beatrice then spoke up about the issue.

"If these giant monsters exist, and that Mothman exists, it makes me wonder just how many more of those things live on this planet with us."

James Ford, and Michaels looked at each other in silent awe. That made them wonder if the humans weren't originally the only species besides dinosaurs, reptiles, and small animals. Now they wondered if these giant sized monsters roamed the Earth during those times, now they wondered if there were giant humans at one point in time.

"We need to get more information on these titans, how about we set up posters on poles so we can figure more information out?" Michaels suggested, this made James give him a very confused and a look of not being serious.

"You think these people know of these giant beasts? These things have probably been around before the time of mankind, I guess we can, but I would expect absolutely no responses."

The two needed some sleep, since it was nearing the midnight hour. So the deputy and the Monarch official, went into opposite bedrooms to sleep in.

(Cherokee)

"How much longer!" A survivor groaned, Robertson had grown tired after walking constantly all day down a mountain.

"Not much longer, God I hope we don't have much longer.." Robertson sighed, his voice had grown ever weaker the more tired he got.

"These children need food, they need water! There is nothing around for us to eat, they will die!" A man shouted in a desperate voice, this lowered Robertson's spirits even more, the children probably won't be surviving this trip.

"Just… Keep going, hopefully we will find something to satisfy us. Pray in your heads that a car comes up the road to see us all suffering, and marching down this mountain."

A man walked next to Robertson, his body was shaking from the cold temperatures of the mountains, along with the torrential rainfall that the all had to walk through, it put their bodies through a frozen hell.

"Robertson, I think we should just stop. I bet the destruction of Cherokee had made its way onto the news, there is no one coming up this mountain. Accept our fates, and just sit for the rest of our days on this mountain."

Robertson looked the man in the eyes, the man's eyes were devoid of hope. He looked as if he had given up on life, there was still an extremely long way to go if they were to reach the highway, they haven't even reached the halfway point yet. It was still around the midnight hour, the chill of the night made their situation even worse.

"Alright, if there is nothing else we can do, if we have no energy to make it down the mountain, then we shall stop."

There was a silence in which fell upon the survivor group, Robertson had stopped moving, and he slowly turned around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, along with your children. We haven't made it to the halfway point yet, we are all tired. There is no food, or water, up this high. The birds won't provide enough food for all of us, we are scarce on ammo and weapons for hunting. I ask that you all pray for a miracle, pray for God to save us. That is the only thing that will get us down this mountain, pray, all of you!"

As everyone went to sleep, memories starting going through Robertson's head. He and Michaels had been best friends since their childhoods, dating all the way back to their years in first grade. The two was only 3 years apart, they felt like brothers in all honesty.

He remembered one Christmas Eve in the year of 1974, sitting around the tree with Robertson's new microphone. The Robertson family and the Michaels family had gotten along greatly, the two were singing Nearer to Thee, by Sam Cooke and the Soul Stirrers. Their families had recorded it on a super 8, it was 1988, and Robertson only wanted to see the recording as a final memory before he passed on.

"Please, be with me Jesus, save us. Send something or someone to rescue us, we haven't done anything wrong. We don't deserve to fall from this world on a cruel, cold, mountainside. I'd want to be buried in a graveyard close to my home.. Close to my home.."

(The next morning in Kannapolis)

A fifth generation native american man had taken up the offering of explaining Gamera to Michaels, and James. The man was young, in his early twenties, and he had the story of the titan turtle told to him by his father, and his grandfather. The myth of Gamera had been passed down from many generations, dating back to the times before America was even colonized.

The native american fella's name was Charles, he sat at a table with the deputy and the monarch official in the Ford residence.

"So, you have some knowledge of a gigantic turtle, that can fly?" Michaels asked.

"Yes, generations of our people have spoken of a guardian creature, they called it Gamera, or we called it Gamera. We had no idea of where he came from, but we were able to coexist with him. He was a protector of humanity, he was like a gigantic superman, when something terrible was going on, Gamera would help us."

"That's good to know, now we know the thing's name. It is a good thing that he is on our side." James responded to Charles with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, we built statues of him for years without end. We have seen him as a god among men, there are civilizations around the world that built great structures to these titans. There was once an ancient race known as the Zigrans, they worshipped these creatures, these people were here longer than the ancient Sumerians. Sank to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, my people carved Gamera in the sides of the mountains."

Michaels remembered the beast in which Gamera was fighting, the rainbow spouting lizard.

"What about the giant brown lizard, the thing that shoots the rainbow from the spines on its back?"

"Barugon, according to ancient Zigran language, he is known as the rainbow lizard. They are first born as a small lizard, it grows to gigantic sizes if received too much food or water. Strangely enough water is also its weakness if it grows too large."

Michaels seemed surprised that this native american knew all of this, he looked over at James, James had a smug grin on his face as if he knew what Charles was speaking about.

"Charles, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know all of this?"

"Well, the legends of Gamera has been passed down generation to generation all over the world. I know about Barugon, because I work with James at Monarch."

Michael's suspicions came true once he discovered that Charles worked at Monarch with James, he had a hunch that this native american knew more than once anticipated.

"If you work at Monarch, can you tell me how many more of them Barugon things are out there?"

"Thousands, he has his own species and there is a one in a million chance that one of his kinds will grow as big as the one you seen at the airport."

Michaels was intrigued to learn more about Gamera, he wanted to know if there was any rival species around to give him a good fight.

"Is Barugon Gamera's rival species? Is there something out there that can rival his might?"

Both Monarch officials shook their heads.

"Gamera has a rival species almost alpha to him, but Barugon isn't that species. We are guessing Godzilla can, but ancient Zigran scriptures and hieroglyphs show that Godzilla and Gamera seemingly worked together in the past. I bet Godzilla can give Gamera a good fight though." James said firstly, then joined in by Charles.

"There is also another monster shown on Zigran hieroglyphs, and cave paintings around the world. A monster with wings, and an arrow shaped head. Usually the Zigrans have names for these creatures, but this beast, they didn't name it, or as far as we know. Most of the Zigran scriptures, hieroglyphs, and mythology, it is all at the bottom of the Ocean, so that winged creature probably did have a name at one point." Charles added on, explaining another monster that could potentially best Gamera if they were to fight.

Michaels was happy that Gamera could take out Barugon, and Barugon couldn't easily kill him. He then remembered that Barugon tunneled away after Gamera was frozen, the rainbow lizard was still out there, and on the loose..


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter 8: Answered Prayers)

In the afternoon, Michaels was sitting in the Ford residence, Beatrice was sleeping, and James was speaking with friends on the phone.

The television in the background was just faint noise as many memories went through his mind, things he wished he would have done. Michaels wished he had stayed in Cherokee, stayed with his best friend, and in all honesty, he wanted to die with his best friend. Now Michaels thought that Robertson was dead, the mountains had been slammed with tons of landslides and earthquakes, that it would be almost impossible to live in that region of North Carolina.

Like Robertson, Michaels was thinking about the time they performed in front of their families one Christmas Eve, when they were still teenagers. Michaels wished he could go back to the year of 1974, when he was sixteen years old, and when Robertson was nineteen years old. The former deputy remembered that the best times the two would have, was recorded on the super 8, and old video cameras from the years of the past.

When Michaels was twenty years old, he thought of placing the old films of him and his best friend, into a chest, and then burying it underground in the backyard of his home, to serve as a time capsule. Now that the landslide had pretty much wiped out their respective town, retrieving the time capsule chest would be impossible.

Michaels was still thinking of the memories when James was done talking on the phone, the Monarch official noticed the sad look on Michaels's face.

"What's wrong?" James asked, trying to figure out why Michaels was down in the dumps so badly.

"I had answered this not too long ago, but I think my best friend is dead. I don't know if you have a friend that goes everywhere with you, has your back, calls you daily, and lives in the exact same neighborhood, but Sheriff Robertson was the best around, there comes no better."

James nodded his head, patting Michaels's back in an attempt to comfort the depressed deputy. The Monarch official had no such friends, that were there for him ever since the day he was born, but deep down, he felt the pain from Michaels.

"I may not have such a friend as Robertson is to you, but I can relate to it, when I lost my uncle back in 1973. He was one of the people that went to Skull Island, he was one of the people in which never came back. In the time I knew him, he was tough, a fighter, a man who never gives up. I went to the movies with him, shared some good laughs with him, then he went away from me, and never came back. When I got my job for Monarch eight years ago, I saw the Skull Island expedition on their timeline. I saw every person who went, it broke me when I saw my uncle's name on the missing/deceased list."

"Damn..To know that pains me even more. We are in dark times, while you have probably made your uncle proud, and redeemed yourself by becoming a Monarch official, what have I done? I remember I buried a chest full of my best times with Robertson, we performed various Sam Cooke songs in front of our families on a Christmas Eve in 1974, probably my best memory, clouded over by these troublesome times, that box is no longer accessible due to the landslide in Cherokee."

The two shared a moment of silence for their fallen people, the people they looked up to. One of them was dead, the other one wasn't. Michaels let out a sigh of disbelief, no hope remained within him, Michaels felt like he was fighting for a dead cause.

"Well, if Robertson isn't with us anymore. You can make him proud, become a sheriff of Kannapolis. If you can't become a sheriff, join me in Monarch. You still have time to redeem yourself, this isn't the end of the world."

Then, Michaels had an idea..

"We stop the son of a bitch that killed Robertson, the son of a bitch that destroyed the place of my childhood, the place where I spent the happiest moments of my life. Let's kill that son of a bitch, Barugon. Let's thaw Gamera out, while we get the military to try and devise a plan to keep Barugon distracted. This is my path to redemption, if I'm going to redeem myself, I'll slay a dragon."

And so the path to Michaels's redemption was chosen, to kill Barugon. It wouldn't be so easy, but it had to be done in order to regain confidence, to regain hope.

(The next day)

Military had arrived, surrounding Gamera with various devices to try and set him free from his frozen prison. Almost as soon as Gamera's body was frozen over by Barugon's freeze mist, studies were done on Gamera, his frozen body was all over the news all over the world. Gamera was the most talked about thing in every country, it all proved that humans were not alone in the world. The soldiers were using a large weapon in which would unleash extreme heat onto whatever it was aimed upon, it appeared as if it wasn't working so much, but upon further inspection, the ice was slowly but surely melting. From the cracks on the ice, loud breathing could be heard.

One of the people visiting the site of Gamera's body, who had remained hidden from guards all around the site, was Ken. The teen had last seen Gamera on the ship, as he flew out from beneath the waves. Ken had seen Gamera all over the news, he was fascinated with the gigantic snapping turtle. He had so many thoughts running through his head, so many imaginative thoughts in his mind for tales he could tell his children in the future. Gamera was like something out of a dream, a gigantic turtle hero, except a badass snapping turtle the size of a building. As he looked upon Gamera from afar, his mouth hung open in awe.

Ken felt so small when he was one of the tallest people in his family, he felt so feeble, so dominated, so powerless before this massive frozen solid Gamera. Ever since he had seen the titanic turtle, he couldn't stop talking about it, stop thinking about it, stop daydreaming about it. Gamera was a living legend among the people of the Earth, as anticipated, the younger children at the high school in which Ken went to, mostly the young freshmen, always spoke about Gamera.

In the days of the past, many monsters terrorized the people of the Earth, such as big worms, bugs, lizards. However, the people of the modern day times in the years spanning from the days of the civil war all the way to the 80s, they had never seen such a gigantic beast. The world had never seen a beast that stood 378 feet tall, and looked even bigger due to how bulky Gamera was. Human kind hadn't seen a beast of such proportions in thousands of years.

The last time humanity had seen a beast of such size, and godly stature, was in the middle ages, specifically the year 1410. A massive mountain on four legs, known as Titanus Methuselah, wiped an entire village off the map. The year 1410 would be the last time that humanity would see a goliath sized beast, all the way until 1988 when Gamera appeared.

Before Ken left the scene, he could've sworn he seen the eye of Gamera slowly look over at him within the ice prison that he was covered in. At the same time, Michaels was looking up at the head of Gamera. Even though he knew that Gamera couldn't understand human language, he still spoke words to him.

"Come on big guy, you've got a job to do. You're the protector of our human race, the guardian of the Earth. That rainbow sprouting lizard doesn't have shit on you, he's a chump! A damn chump! I bet he shoots cabbage patch kids out of his asshole."

Then, from within the mouth of Gamera, an orange glow could be seen. The ice and frost covering his body began to melt quicker, at a rapid rate in which could be clearly seen. His eyes started looking all around, he started to wiggle his fingers and move his arms around. The beast was no longer frozen, or trying to break free of his frozen stupor.

"Seismic records are growing!" A nearby seismologist warned, the military brought seismologists along with them in order to detect the arrival of Barugon, and the seismic readings were spiking off the charts.

"That son of a bitch is here.." Michaels said, then looking at possible places to retreat to if Barugon came their way. He decided to choose a large parking garage not too far away, the deputy could only hope that the two goliaths would not destroy it during their fight, it would also provide a good look of the action.

The military got into a safe location from which they could fire upon both beasts, they were closer than the seismologists and the Monarch officials. The ground continued to shake harder and harder, cars and trucks rattled violently.

"I think we should go towards the city, it isn't too far, but it is far enough to stay at a close distance away from these two monsters." James said, a slight hint of fear in his voice, Michaels objected and wanted to stay behind.

"No, I want to see Gamera fuck Barugon up." Michaels said with a smug grin on his face, as he seen Gamera snarling at something, the titanic snapping turtle had sensed something terrible coming towards him.

After a few more intense seconds passed by, Barugon burst through the runway once more, coming out of the hole he had previously left behind. Gamera let out his loud howl of a roar, echoing across the skies. Barugon knew that Gamera's weakness was freezing cold, and he would use it as frequently as possible, this time, he had come to kill Gamera.

Gamera slammed his huge arms down onto the ground, shaking the whole area as he began to move around to shake off more of the frost on his body. Barugon made a rather slow approach, slowly opening his mouth and his tongue shot out, the tongue began to emit freezing mist. Gamera was smart this time, and tucked his head and limbs into his massive shell. The large shell sat still for a moment before large blue flames jetted out of the four holes on its sides. This caused the shell to spin around quickly, and it slowly rose into the air with a baffled Barugon watching on. The shell then flew off from where it once sat at.

Barugon growled at the shell as it flew away from striking distance, it headed towards the mountains. The military fired upon the rainbow lizard, the bullets and shells only pestered Barugon, they did nothing to him. With a single swipe, he sent the tanks, foot soldiers, and military grade trucks flying. A soldier carrying an RPG, ran behind a large bush after firing a rocket right up to Barugon's face. Barugon shook his head in annoyance, and then shot his chameleon like tongue out at the soldier, it grabbed the soldier and dragged him into the mouth.

A few fighter jets swooped in, firing rockets at Barugon, each tiny missile exploding on impact. Barugon let out a loud growl, these futile attempts to kill him was starting to piss him off. He was able to swat one of the fighter jets out of the air, the other three were able to get away in time. Barugon turned around to face where the jets were heading, they were flying towards the same direction that Gamera went, to the mountains. A few more fighter jets came in, and dropped bombs down upon his back. The bombs did nothing, but only crack the seven spines running down his back. Barugon felt a slight sting due to how his spines were cracked, but this only angered him more, the gigantic lizard slowly turned to face the bomber jets flying away, towards the city of Charlotte.

From where Michaels stood with James, they could see the skyscrapers of Charlotte, they noticed that Barugon was headed for Charlotte.

"Oh no, he can't be allowed to head over that way. He'll destroy many more lives than he already has." Michaels said in shock, he looked over at James.

"I don't know what to do, there is nothing that can stop Barugon now."

(Cherokee)

The day continued to go on, around two hours had passed since Barugon took his leave for the city of Charlotte. The survivors had all woken up, all remained in the same spot, all had given up on life, all were waiting to die a slow and painful death of starvation and dehydration.

Deputy Duke, another good friend to Robertson, slowly looked over at his former sheriff with a hopeless look in his eyes.

"Robertson, it has been an honor to have been one of your best friends with Michaels. I wish he was up here with us though, but I hope he is taking care of himself down there. I enjoyed service with you during our time as deputies and your short time as sheriff, God bless you."

Robertson nodded his head to Duke, then he heard a loud humming noise from somewhere close by. Everyone looked around to see what was going on, the sheriff slowly drew his pistol out from the holster.

The humming got louder, and louder. A dark shadow then cast itself over the survivors, the trees viciously shaking in the wind, some blowing over. Then four bright lights were seen, the flying object slowly landed on the cliffside in which the survivors were awaiting death. The massive object seemed to be a gigantic snapping turtle shell..

The shell slowly sank beneath the horizon of the cliffside, after a few seconds went by, a large snapping turtle head began to rise from the cliffside. Arms began to sprout from the holes on the shell, Gamera slowly poked his head through the tree, to gaze upon the survivors. Some children clung to the adults out of fear, the gigantic snapping turtle let out a loud gust of air through his nostrils, almost knocking some people over. Robertson looked shocked at what he was seeing, the flying object was the shell of Gamera, it had all been revealed to Robertson at last.

Gamera's pupils were seen slowly dilating at the sight of humans, the beast seen that these people were suffering, Gamera could tell that these humans lost hope by the looks on their faces, their eyes completely devoid of emotion and joy. He had seen the massive landslide and the destruction that Barugon had caused, this deeply angered him. A snarling expression came upon the face of Gamera, though he wasn't angry at the humans, he was angry at Barugon.

The titanic turtle slowly placed his hand onto the mountain side road, his eyes looking at his hand. Robertson ushered the survivors to get on Gamera's hand, and he too climbed aboard. Their prayers had been answered, Gamera was the answer..


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9: Barugon attacks the Queen City!)

A car sped through the city of Charlotte, Michaels was warning people to flee from where they stood. Some citizens were already well on their way after seeing Barugon on the news once again, sirens were blaring loudly throughout the Queen City. Since the Charlotte Douglas International Airport was extremely close to the city, the military had gotten into the city with tanks and trucks on every street. Fighter jets were patrolling the city, flying high above the skyscrapers, darting in and out of the clouds. The only noise heard throughout the city was the loud sirens, and the engines of the military vehicles, other than those noises, everything else was an eerie still silence.

Then came the loud hissing roar of Barugon, who slowly emerged from around a corner. A soldier pointed at the gigantic beast, who was slowly making his way down the street, each footstep making loud thunderous echoes despite being a creature in which walked on all fours. All guns were fixated on Barugon, but then a big rocket smashed into the side of his head, taking him off guard, knocking him into the building next to him. The massive lizard let out an angry roar, slowly turning to face where the rocket came from. There was a large military vehicle with a missile firing cannon on the back, enraged, Barugon stomped his way down the street.

If Barugon was to stand up on his hind legs, he would tower over most of the buildings. He was slightly smaller than a few skyscrapers if he was to stand up. Due to how big Barugon was, every step would make his arm force itself through a building. Most people had fled into stories further up within buildings, a car came to a stop on the end of the street, within the car was Michaels and James. James was driving, Michaels would warn him if anything bad was happening around them. They noticed the head of Barugon emerging from around the corner, chasing the large vehicle. At the same time, a soldier on the same street in which Michaels and James were on, fired a rocket, then retreating into an alleyway. Barugon turned his head, and seen the car with Michaels and James in it.

"Shit!" Michaels screamed, James was fast to put the car into reverse, speeding back from the beast. Barugon shot his tongue out at the car, and the spiked tip of his tongue bashed the car, sending it flying into a building.

Both Michaels and James were badly injured, Michaels received a broken arm and dislocated shoulder, leaving his arm to dangle down lifelessly. Both men slowly crawled out of the wrecked car, the patrol car had sailed through the front of a restaurant. It crashed through the dining room, through a wall, and into the kitchen where grease was all over the floor due to chefs leaving in a hurry. The car had caught fire, but it had started off small, it would grow large very quickly in a short amount of time.

James used the front desk of the restaurant where people would walk up to and receive their food, to pull himself up, he shakily limped his way over to the large hole in the front of the building from where the car smashed through. Michaels was groaning loudly in agony from the pain, he was lying on the floor in which was covered in glass and debris. Suddenly, James collapsed to the ground with a loud scream of pain, shaking Michaels awake.

"James? James!" Michaels screamed, he slowly pulled himself up, fighting through the pounding pain that wracked his whole body. James was howling in pain, pounding his fist on the ground with his face scrunched up.

"What the hell happened?" Michaels asked calmly, but in a pained voice. He continued to hear the loud footsteps of Barugon, that echoed throughout the city. He would also hear occasional roars every now and then, he could hear the gunshots, the tanks firing. The deputy could also hear the alarms, and the sirens of the first responders, as they rushed in to help any injured citizens.

"Where the fuck is Gamera when you need him?" James moaned, Michaels nodded his head.

"Can you get up?" Michaels asked as he tried to help James up to his feet, only to have the Monarch official to slump back down to the floor.

"No, I can't feel my legs!"

As it turned out, the patella tendon in the right leg of James had completely snapped, and all four quadricep muscles in his left leg were torn. James couldn't stand without falling down from shere pain, and his body wouldn't even let him stand. The Monarch official would need to be confined to a wheelchair, and he could hardly walk for the rest of his life.

A loud explosion was heard in the same building, causing the two to fall to the floor. Their ears were ringing loudly, and every other noise was blurry and almost unrecognizable. Due to a grease fire, the car had exploded. Black smoke was starting to cloud up the destroyed dining room in which the two men were lying in.

"Come on, we've gotta get out of here!" Michaels shouted, though James still couldn't hear him. The hurt deputy dragged the critically injured James out of the large hole with only one arm.

As the two stepped into the alleyway, they seen a military grade truck flying through the air, then smashing down on a first responder vehicle. The two had no clue where Barugon was, but they knew that the beast hadn't left the city yet. Then came the roar of fighter jets, the two looked up to see five jets zoom through the city. The fighter jets opened fire, turning Barugon's attention to the jets. Barugon stood on his hind legs, and smashed his front arms into the building next to him to keep balance. A few of the jets had no time to dodge, and most of them crashed into his underside. The 450 foot long titan sniffed the air, and his eyes darted around the city, he saw fighter jets all around him. He noticed several military grade vehicles moving down the street, out of anger, he pushed over the massive building he was leaning against.

The 393 feet tall building slowly collapsed, taking the lives of everyone that was within it, large clouds of dust and smoke rose up from the ground. Barugon vanished within the smoke cloud, the military vehicles came to a stop as ordered by the general. All went quiet, then a loud hissing roar startled him once the face of Barugon poked through the smoke. The freezing mist shot from his mouth, and froze the general solid, and so was the vehicles, all frozen in place like little toys compared to Barugon.

One of the fighter jets that managed to avoid Barugon, performed a U-turn, and then flew straight back at Barugon, unleashing a shower of bullets upon his back. The bullets did nothing, and the fighter jet was sent flying into a building from a whack of the whip like tail of Barugon, killing everyone in that room, and spreading fire across the room. The sprinkler system was quick to turn on, and the fires were toned down but not all were completely out yet. In the same building, Michaels and James were taking the elevator up.

A few more bombers came in from behind Barugon, dropping loads of bombs onto his back. The bombs stung him again as his spines were cracked ever more, this only annoyed the beast. Barugon had enough of these pesky planes, and the rainbow emerged from his back at a fast rate. The bombers were able to fly away from the rainbow before it could connect, the rainbow went into a skyscraper. Surprisingly though, the rainbow bounced right back off of the glass of the windows, and Barugon received a taste of his own medicine, literally. Barugon let out a loud howl of agony once his rainbow ray burned into his flesh, Barugon was critically injured by the rainbow, and his side had a huge open gash in it. The lizard beast stumbled around the city, crashing into several large buildings.

It looked like the rainbow lizard would collapse to the street dead, letting out loud groans of agony. Barugon weakly pawed at the ground with his massive claws, then digging into it with his nasal horn. A large squadron of jets moved in above the beast, dropping loads of gallons of fresh water down upon him. Although his species could survive in salt water, fresh water was like toxic acid to his flesh. The artificial rain ate at his skin, causing him to scream out in pain, only adding more favor to his demise. This caused him to burrow into the ground at a more rapid rate, the weaknesses of Barugon had been revealed. Michaels and James had taken shelter in the room in which was destroyed by the fighter jet.

The room was flame free for the deputy and the crippled Monarch official, they both kept themselves alive by drinking the water from the ceiling sprinklers in which would occasionally turned on every now and then. The fires that remained on many buildings from the destruction, glowed through the day and into the night, several smaller buildings collapsed, the smoke clouds still remained around the city, though they weren't as intense as earlier.

Later that night, there was an echo of thunder. Michaels was awake to hear it, and the growing booms of thunder only got louder. Eventually, James was awakened by the thunder. From the massive cloud of smoke and dust, a large body emerged. It was Gamera, but the room in which the two men stayed in, the floor of the building was up to Gamera's waist area. Michaels would have to look out of the large gaping hole in the building in order to see the upper body of the gigantic turtle titan.

"What's he doing?" Michaels asked, James slowly looked up, and seen Gamera moving down the street, directly outside of their room in the building.

"He's looking for Barugon, hunting him down."

Gamera sniffed the air, and looked around for Barugon. He saw the destruction in which took place earlier due to Barugon, the Guardian of the Earth was even more enraged now, he missed a chance to stop Barugon once again. Gamera let out a huge growl of regret, then letting out his huge howling roar into the sky. The titanic turtle slowly looked around the corner of a building, and seen a large hole in the ground, he knew instantly that it was made by Barugon. Instead of tucking into his shell, and flying towards the mountains, Gamera decided to crawl through the underground tunnel that Barugon dug himself. Gamera would crawl through this tunnel until he reached where Barugon was…


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter 10: Reunited)

Later the next morning, James Ford was hospitalized . This would end up being the last time that James would be with Monarch . A cast was given to Michaels, and was told to not to do anything active over the next few months. Beatrice Ford was in tears at the news of her sons crippled condition, and he would remain crippled for life. James Ford, her son, was to never walk without help again. The crippled condition would force James Ford to retire from Monarch, leaving his friend Charles, to take up the job.

While in the hospital, Michaels decided to share a few words with James Ford before leaving him to recover, and to have a peaceful life.

"James, in the brief while that I have gotten to know you, I appreciated it very much. To learn about Monarch, to discover these beasts along with you. I am sorry to hear that you won't be able to walk again, but just be grateful that God keeps you with us. I would love for you to have a son, or a daughter, and we can keep our friendship going strong. We can keep the family alliance going strong with our children. Stay strong, God bless."

Michaels returned back to the Ford residence, alone now. Beatrice would stay at the hospital with her crippled son all day long, and her husband was in a nursing home. It was sad to see the state that the Ford family was in, but he felt that they would bounce back from this unfortunate happening. As he sat on the bed, there was dead silence all throughout the house. The past few days, even weeks, have all been insane. Endless destruction from Barugon, Gamera's attempts to fight against the beast, seeing a new friend hospitalized.

In the midst of all the chaos and destruction that was unfolding, there was a feeling of mystical majestic aura given off by these creatures. These titans existed long before man, possibly living amongst prehistoric creatures, these beasts had trouble fitting in with the modern world since humans have essentially taken over their planet. There existed a hint of fear in the back of his mind, he feared that these monsters may one day awaken, he didn't know how many more were out there, but he knew if there were two, there was many more. Then Michaels thought about Gamera, how the beast coexists with humanity in a close friendship seemingly.

"Wow.." Michaels said to himself, in the back of his mind, he knew that Barugon was still out there. He only hoped that Gamera would be there to save the day for the humans in North Carolina, suddenly the phone began to ring from within the living room.

Michaels expected it to be either Beatrice or James, he expected them to be speaking with him about his future actions now that James was hospitalized, who was behind the phone, was someone that Michaels wasn't expecting.

The familiar voice of Robertson was singing Nearer to thee behind the phone, his voice was shocking to Michaels.

"Oh my God.. Robertson.. Robertson.." Michaels said in a shaky voice, instantly bursting into tears, he thought that Robertson was to be dead. His heart was full of relief, the tears that fell from his eyes were ones of joy. As he heard Robertson sing, he instantly had a brief memory of the two singing the same song back on Christmas Eve of 1974.

"I have waited to speak with you again, my friend. I have waited for such a long time, now we are able to hear our voices once again." Robertson answered, hearing the joyful sobs of his best friend since childhood.

"Indeed it has been a while, it has felt even longer. I thought you were dead, I prayed many times a day, many times a night. I never forgot about you, I thought about those old memories we have inside that chest."

Robertson and Michaels shared a moment of silence over the phone, both thinking about the day they buried the chest in the old backyard of Michaels.

"One day we'll go back, when we both are nothing but two old farts, and we'll watch them memories. One day we'll be in a nursing home, and we'll watch it to just enjoy the good times that have gone on by. When all of this chaos is over with, when North Carolina is finally free."

The two friends both agreed on finally retrieving the chest when their old town was finally cleansed of the destruction from Barugon, it would be an extremely long time for it to be cleaned up.

"Have you seen Gamera yet?" Michaels asked, wiping away a tear.

"Oh, the big turtle thing? Yeah! He's the thing that saved me and the survivor group, had it not been for him, I would have perished for sure. I owe my life for Gamera, it is good to know he is on our side." Robertson answered.

"Yeah, and apparently he has been on our side for thousands of years. Let's hope he is able to stop Barugon at some point soon."

"Yeah, Barugon is the rainbow lizard thing. He's the whole reason why we are apart from each other, but I am coming to Kannapolis tonight. Military is already moving up to the mountains, some of the military are already there, a friend of yours has a private jet at the airport, James Ford set it up for us to fly over to Cherokee tonight, and for both of us to get redemption, we'll kill Barugon off."

"Well, I've got one working arm, do you think I can do this?" Michaels asked, Robertson snickered at this.

"We're mountain boys, you can shrug it off."

This gave Michaels a smug grin, he felt empowered as much as Robertson was. The time has come to make Barugon pay, and to put an end to his reign of terror.

Later that night, Robertson and Michaels both met each other again at the same time at the airport. Robertson seen the destruction that Gamera and Barugon left behind when they first fought each other, Michaels had a serious look on his face. The boys from Cherokee had reunited once again, and with a handshake, they both entered the private fighter jet owned by Monarch, and with Robertson's flight training, they both flew towards the mountains until they seen a mass gathering of military forces.

"Keep an eye out for a large brown lizard, brother." Michaels said, Robertson snickered at his saying of brother.

"Brother? I am not your brother, heh." Robertson playfully said with a laugh, Michaels smiled.

"I know you aren't my brother, I don't call you that just because it sounds cool though.."

During their childhoods and up through their teenage years, not only the two of them considered each other brother due to how close they were, their families were close as well. Michaels went on to call Robertson a brother from another mother as they continued to grow up, this was their greatest moment, their moment of ascension, a potential last stand against Barugon was about to take place. Conflict at this point was inevitable, it was time to let them fight…


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter 11: Tragedy)

The time was at 10:30 at night, the moon was high in the sky at a crescent shape. Almost everyone had been deployed in a fairly huge valley in the mountains, not too far away from Cherokee. Monarch was on the scene, the military was on the scene, seismologists were on the scene, and of course the news helicopters were on the scene. Gamera had been secretly following the scent of Barugon through a massive tunnel underground, he got close to Barugon by the use of his rocket like boosters within his shell, but he didn't let himself get too close, Gamera wanted to take the rainbow lizard by surprise.

Jets were patrolling the area too, using special radars to detect underground threats and above ground threats. The army was fixated on a mountain to their North, there were multiple mines set at the mountain to try and blow Barugon up. There was also a large truck with a large glass object, it was used to reflect the rainbow back at Barugon if he was to use it during the fight, and if needed, a nuclear bomb was on the scene. The military decided to play it smart, and camp out close to a large lake since it became evident that a huge weakness to Barugon was fresh water.

General Ryker stood in the valley, looking up at the mountain, there was a bright light shining on it. They wanted to make sure that Barugon didn't get away this time, he swore that they were ready for the rainbow lizard. A Monarch employee, none other than Charles, approached General Ryker.

"Mr. Ryker, a seismologist got through telling me that the records are starting to climb higher and higher by the minute, they aren't skyrocketing, but they will be shortly. Barugon is getting closer, sir. We must prepare."

"Alright, I'll rally up the troops."

Charles began to head for the seismologists tent, but then the ground began to shake violently. He broke out into a mad dash for the tent, Barugon had arrived sooner than expected.

"Charles, bad news, Barugon has gotten here earlier than anticipated. I think we are a tad bit too la-"

A loud roar of an explosion was heard from up the valley, and on the mountain. This made everyone jump out of fear, Charles looked out of the tent to see large rocks flying from the mountain, and dirt being flung high into the air.

"Hit the lights!" A soldier cried out, and then the lights in which were surrounding the bottom of the mountain were turned on, they lit up the entire mountain, a blinding light cast itself upon Barugon's eyes in whom was hidden within the dirt clouds and flying boulders.

Barugon let out a loud growl of pain, pawing at his eyes in pain. Ryker commanded for the artillery to begin their attack, the massive cannons and large guns began to open fire upon the mountain. The nasal horn of Barugon came into view, every gun was fixated on the rainbow lizard, and every gun was now firing at it. Barugon growled, and plowed through all of the shells and bullets in which was fired at him. The rainbow lizard slammed one foot on the ground and reared his head back, letting out his hissing roar into the night sky.

As Barugon roared, Charles noticed the large gash on his side. This gave the native american Monarch official an idea, he approached the general as he was barking orders.

"That large gash, make it a target. If we continue to blow it to Hell, maybe we can reveal some vital organs to attack." Charles suggested, in a matter of minutes, artillery cannons were firing at the open gash on Barugon's side.

Barugon let out a howl of pain and was almost knocked to the side, his eyes narrowed almost shut, he was filled with rage as he eyed down General Ryker. The rainbow lizard let out a low growl once his eyes locked on with Ryker's. The beast slammed his front foot down upon a tank, crushing it, and then flinging it away, the tank flying through the air and smashing into a helicopter, causing both to explode.

Barugon turned his head to the side, and lunged his head forward, his mouth agape, and then his jaws slammed shut, gobbling up an entire squadron in under a second due to how massive he was. Then a dark colored fighter jet entered the fray, the Cherokee boys came home..

Multiple bombs were dropped down upon the head of Barugon, clouding his vision with loads of smoke. The dark jet then circled around, diving right down at the beast, shooting at the eyes of the rainbow lizard with the turret guns. Barugon growled, and pawed at his face in pain from his eyes taking punishment.

"Kill this son of a bitch." Michaels growled as he dropped yet another bomb down upon Barugon, the bomb burst in the air right next to his eye, Barugon's head was jerked to the side from the sudden stinging pain in his eyes.

Barugon noticed that the jet was flying away, so he swung his tail up like a whip, and it smashed into the jet at full force. The jet began to spin out of control from the powerful force, it barely made it out of the attack.

"Eject brother!" Michaels shouted once he noticed the jet was about to slam into a rocky hillside, the two best friends ejected out of the fighter jet in order to prevent an explosive death.

The two friends began to slowly float down towards the ground with their parachutes, Barugon was still focused on General Ryker for now. Michaels and Robertson seen Barugon swipe an artillery gun off the ground with ease, they then noticed Barugon chomping down on a soldier manning a turret gun.

"Fire in the hole, literally!" General Ryker screamed, pointing out the large gash on Barugon's side. The artillery guns and cannons slowly turned to aim at the open wound, Barugon was distracted on attacking other soldiers and vehicles nearby him.

Barugon noticed the artillery cannons aiming at his side out of the corner of his eye, but by the time he went to react, he felt a great pain in his side that caused him to stumble over onto his side. Barugon growled in agony, clawing the ground in unspeakable pain. General Ryker had a smirk on his face, they would actually be killing this thing hopefully.

After a few more seconds, Michaels and Robertson had landed.

"This thing has caused me more emotional agony than anything else, he destroyed our damn home, now we destroy him." Robertson said, marching to the supply depot where several rockets were located for RPG's, Michaels followed after him.

"Damn right." Michaels said as he entered in behind his best friend, since he had only one good arm to work with, he would need to pick a gun that could be held with one hand or arm.

The two friends heard the loud footsteps of Barugon, and his hissing growls from the outside of the armory tent. Meanwhile, on the outside, Barugon was making a slow approach to the artillery guns and cannons which was right next to the armory.

"Let's do this...Brother." Robertson said as he charged outside with the RPG in his arms, Michaels followed after him with a desert eagle pistol in his hand.

The two friends instantly noticed Barugon's head leeming over them as he attacked the artillery guns, swiping his massive front feet into it with authority. General Ryker noticed the two, and he scolded them for being so close.

"Get to higher ground you idiots!"

Those would be Ryker's last words, as the large tongue wrapped around his body and hoisted him up into Barugon's mouth, Ryker screaming in fear as the large jaws clamped around him..

"You asshole!" Robertson screamed, taking aim at Barugon with the rocket launcher, Michaels tried to stop him.

"Shit dude, not this close!"

Robertson looked to his right, and noticed a military grade truck, it was huge, and had wheels that could go on land.

"There! Drive me in that truck, and get us the fuck out of here!" Robertson shouted, running towards the truck and hauling the rocket launcher into the back. Michaels made a mad dash for the driver's seat, both made it without being attacked, Barugon was now focused on planes in which were dropping artificial water onto his back.

Michaels began to speed the truck up a hill, Robertson firing at Barugon's gash. As Barugon jumped into the air to take out a water dropping jet, the rocket went inside of his body and blew up on one of his ribs. Barugon let out a howl of terrible pain, then crash landing into an entire military squadron. Dust and dirt was sent high into the air, several hundreds of feet high due to how large Barugon was. The rainbow lizard groaned in agony, and looked around for whatever had hit him, he noticed a large truck speeding up a hill, and then a rocket flying right at his eye.

Barugon wasn't fast enough as the rocket blew up right in his eye, causing a hole to appear in his eye, making him scream in pain. He pawed at his now blind left eye, purple thick blood oozing out of the hole in his large eyeball. Now Barugon knew what was attacking him, out of pure anger, he slowly made his approach after the truck.

"Step on it!" Robertson shouted as he began to load in another rocket, seeing Barugon although far away, making his approach.

Michaels slammed his foot on the gas, and the truck drove at top speed up and around the hill. He was getting worried for Robertson since Barugon was following them.

"Where do I go!?" Michaels screamed right as when Robertson fired again, Barugon swatted the rocket out of the air like an annoying pest.

"To the lake, it ain't far!"

Barugon began to pick up speed now, his anger getting in the way of the pain. Robertson and Michaels both knew that this would be their last shot at killing Barugon, because most of the military encampment had been destroyed by the rainbow lizard. Robertson began to load in another rocket for Barugon.

"I owe you pain, you son of a bitch!" Robertson cried as he fired at the beast once more, Barugon seen all rockets coming at him now, he simply gobbled it down, his freezing tongue able to stop all of the power within the rocket.

"Shit, he isn't slowing down a bit Michaels!" Robertson shouted out, he noticed a sign on the dirt road path, on the sign was the name of their childhood town.

The lake was nowhere in sight for Michaels, not even Robertson could see it, not even Barugon could see it. The intensity of the chase picked up as the rainbow lizard drawn near every footstep it took. Robertson began to doubt that he or Michaels would live to see their old tapes ever again, Gamera was nowhere to be seen either..

Robertson had gave up, dropping the rocket launcher to the ground outside of the truck. Michaels couldn't hear it due to the roar of the truck's engine as he sped as fast as he could down the dirt road. He looked into the rear view mirror and seen Barugon's foot slam down not too far away from the truck now, he also noticed Robertson not doing anything and just staring up at the beast.

"Robertson! What are you doing!?" Michaels screamed, he was extremely worried for his best friend now, Robertson didn't answer him.

"If you're gonna take away our home, our memories!" Robertson screamed in defiance up at Barugon, and Michaels instantly knew what his best friend was doing.

"Robertson, get your ass in the passenger seat now. Don't do this!" Michaels shouted, he wasn't going to stop the truck for anything though, he didn't want to lose his life.

"No brother…" Robertson said with a sound of hopelessness in his voice, he then looked back up at Barugon as the rainbow lizard was not too far away now.

"If you're going to take away our memories, our town. To get rid of everything precious in life, then take me!" Robertson shouted, Michaels wanted to slam on the breaks, he was crying hysterically as he drove, he didn't want Robertson to die this night.

Barugon let out a loud hiss as his mouth slowly opened, this is what Michaels seen and this is what caused him to finally slam on the breaks. Michaels flew out of the windshield due to him not wearing his seatbelt, the pain was unbearable, but the love for his friend was stronger than the pain.

"Robertson!" Michaels called out, as he desperately made a limping run to save his best friend. Robertson looked back to see Michaels swinging his arm at his shin, knocking him off balance.

Michaels was able to snag Robertson as he fell with his one good arm, he looked back at a hill. There was plentiful bushes and trees to hide in, he could only hope that Barugon didn't see the two, but as he began to move, the truck was sent flying and so were they. Barugon lashed his tongue down at the truck, making it fly into the hill where the shrubbery was.

Michaels was lucky that his other arm wasn't broken by the hard hit into the tree, Robertson was slammed against a rock. Robertson groaned, and he slowly reached up for the rocket launcher in which was still in the truck.

Michaels slowly turned his head to see Robertson reaching up at the truck for the RPG, the two could hear Barugon sniffing the air for them. His gigantic foot was on the dirt road which was only ten feet away from where they were lying.

"Get in the truck, don't look back." Robertson said quietly, Michaels shook his head.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Michaels responded, slowly getting up to his feet.

Robertson now had the rocket launcher in his arms, he looked back at his best friend with a serious look in his eyes.

"Get in the truck, or else we'll both die." Robertson growled, louder, but still keeping a quiet tone in order to stay hidden from Barugon.

"I can't leave you Robertson, I can't lose you, Barugon has taken everything away from me. He's taken our home, our childhood, our memories, he's wiped out everything." Michaels said, his voice breaking on the verge of tears.

"Michaels, get in the fucking truck and be a goddamn man!" Robertson screamed, then firing the rocket launcher directly at the foot of Barugon, this forced Michaels to jump inside of the truck's bashed windshield.

Michaels crawled into the backseat, and then went to punch open the back window, then he seen Barugon opening his mouth to unleash the freezing mist. He was helpless, and had to watch his best friend die right in front of him. Since Michaels was within the truck, the closed back window protected him from the freeze ray. Michaels watched as Robertson froze solid, the RPG dropping to the frost covered ground.

"Damn you!" Michaels screamed loudly, pounding his fist into the seat, screaming at Barugon. He slowly grabbed his desert eagle pistol in which was left in the truck.

Michaels aimed at his own head, contemplating suicide, he couldn't imagine a life without his best friend with him, he just couldn't. Then Michaels remembered something, he remembered the friendships he had with James Ford of Monarch, his mother, Beatrice Ford. If Michaels ended his life on the spot, he would leave them behind. No, he couldn't kill himself.

Michaels kicked open the back door of the truck, it made a loud cracking noise as it broke open. He slowly crawled out of the truck, and then seen Barugon's large eye looking right at him. The deputy was the size of an ant compared to his eye, he shook his head in fear and shock. The deputy had nothing left to lose, he aimed the desert eagle right up at Barugon's eye.

"Die!" He screamed, he shot round after round into the massive eye but the bullets from a mere pistol did absolutely nothing, not even a scratch.

Barugon slowly opened his mouth, his tongue coiled up within his mouth. Michaels quickly reloaded and fired several more rounds into the rainbow lizard's mouth. The deputy then climbed into the back of the truck, and jumped, grabbing a thick branch with both hands as the large tongue wrapped around his legs. He screamed in horror, he was forced to drop the gun. This was it, this was the end. If there were to be a time to die for Michaels, now would be the time. He had no more memories of his childhood, no more Robertson, no more hope, everything in the life of Michaels, it had been thrown out of the window at this point.

Then, the tree branch snapped..


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter 12: End of the rainbow)

When the tree limb snapped, Michaels simply closed his eyes, there was nothing he could do. He tried so hard to avoid a death at the hands of a titan in which had already killed thousands across North Carolina, but he failed. He opened them up for only a second, he was being dragged straight towards the open maw of Barugon, his life was over.

Once Michaels accepted his fate, the tongue suddenly unwrapped itself from around his legs. Michaels was dropped to the dirt road, his body crashing into it with a huge thud. He groaned in pain, and rolled over onto his stomach. Once he turned to see what had happened, Barugon seemed to be coughing black smoke out of his mouth, he pawed at his jaws in pain. Something had saved him, he slowly looked up to see what attacked Barugon, he looked to see what was his savior. It was Gamera, the guardian of the Earth.

Gamera stood on all fours, on top of the mountain, looking down at Barugon with an intense look of hatred in his eyes. The titanic snapping turtle seen that he was too late to save Robertson, and that Michaels would live a life without his best friend. Gamera let out a beastly grumbling sigh of regret, before snarling at Barugon, it was time to put down Barugon for good.

Michaels slowly inched backwards to where Robertson was sitting, he sat against the truck, against his friend who could no longer feel him. He heard the loud howling roar of Gamera high above him, Barugon looked up at Gamera with a look of the same hatred too.

Gamera tucked into his shell, and began to roll down the mountain, the edges of his gigantic shell were extremely sharp. He sliced right into Barugon's gash, opening the wound even more. The rainbow lizard let out a howl of pain as Gamera sliced into him.

Gamera rolled over Barugon, cutting a large hole in his back, dealing even more damage to the large lizard. Once Gamera got a safe distance away, he stood up once more, looking down at the lizard crawling on all fours. Barugon lunged at Gamera, biting onto his neck once more, shifting his weight down on top of him in order to force the large turtle onto his back. Once Gamera was on his back, he grabbed the neck of Barugon and forced his head upwards. The titan of a snapping turtle opened his mouth, and shot a large plasma fireball out of his mouth.

Once the plasma fireball connected onto Barugon's head, he was sent rolling off of Gamera. Barugon wouldn't give up though, he lunged at Gamera, in whom was now on all fours. Gamera was quick and he lunged his head forward, his jaws snapping down upon the open mouth of Barugon. Since Gamera basically had the body of a snapping turtle with longer limbs and opposable thumbs, his jaw strength crushed Barugon's snout with ease, almost every bone was broken at once. Barugon let out a muffled cry as Gamera crushed his snout with his mighty jaws, then Gamera pressed his head forward, making his neck slightly elongate out from the shell, his large tusks like protrusions on his bottom jaw, they impaled the lower jaw of Barugon. Blood oozed out from the two puncture wounds on Barugon's lower jaws.

Gamera put full force on Barugon's jaws before releasing him, Barugon pawed at his mouth in extreme agony. The pain for Barugon was unspeakable, but Gamera wasn't finished attacking this threat to North Carolina. The titan turtle stood up, and grabbed Barugon's whip like tail, throwing the rainbow lizard into a mountain close by. The whole mountain shook, and caused large rocks to fall down upon his body. Gamera slowly opened up his mouth to unleash a massive stream of fire, then Barugon tunneled underground to stop himself from being buried.

There was silence, the only noise being the explosive thunderous booms that the land made when Gamera shifted around in anticipation of Barugon bursting from the ground. Michaels watched on in horror, but yet these two ancient beasts fighting was a sight to behold.

After a few intense seconds of silence went on by, Barugon burst forth from the ground, his weak jaws latching onto Gamera's left arm. There was only a slight pain since all of his jaw bones were shattered beyond oblivion, with Barugon holding on to his left arm. Gamera grabbed the tail of Barugon once again, heaved him into the air, and then slammed him down upon the ground. The whole area shook and shivered, a tremendous quaking from the force of the great rainbow lizard being slammed into the Earth.

Gamera backed away, Barugon attempted to freeze the titan turtle with his mist again, but this time Gamera was smart. Gamera unleashed another plasma fire ball into the agape mouth of Barugon, causing his head to jerk to the side in pain. Since both of Barugon's jaws were broken, his lower jaw simply dangled open lifelessly. This allowed Gamera to grab the large tongue, and he pulled it out of Barugon's mouth forcefully. Gamera then slammed his foot down on Barugon's top jaw, forcing his mouth shut. Gamera continued to pull on the great freezing tongue, expanding it beyond comprehension. Barugon felt a massive stinging pain within his mouth as his tongue was being pulled further and further, after each second passed, the pain grew further and further for Barugon, and then….

SNAP! His massive tongue was ripped from his mouth, purple blood sprinkled out of where it once was like a water fountain. Barugon thrashed on the ground in pain, pawing at his mouth in which had taken great punishment. Now Barugon couldn't feel or move his jaws properly, and to make matters even worse for him, his freezing tongue had been ripped from his mouth.

Barugon could feel his blood just gushing and sprinkling from the hole in his mouth, he wanted to keep fighting on. He slowly planted his arms into the ground, and with a shaking body, he slowly rose up. Gamera now had a hold of his nasal horn, and now he was pulling on it as well. Barugon let out a loud groan of hopeless pain. Then with a great noise in which sounded like a large tree snapping, his nasal horn was torn from his nose.

Gamera still wasn't done yet, with the severed horn, he stabbed it right through Barugon's non-blind eye. Barugon let out a loud howl of agony, now he couldn't see at all. His body thrashed around, twitching as if he was a corpse still alive. Then as Gamera was about to fly away, and to let the rainbow lizard die of critical injuries, he noticed Barugon's open gash on his side.

Gamera got on all fours once more, and held down a thrashing Barugon, the rainbow lizard still had the heart to fight on, but his attempts to claw at Gamera's head were feeble and weak. Then it all happened, Gamera unleashed a huge stream of fire at point blank into his gash, cooking his internal organs, and smoking up his bones. This would end up killing Barugon as soon as his heart burst from being overheated, his still moving arms and limbs went limp, flopping down lifelessly onto the ground.

Gamera stopped his ruthless, and brutal assault on his foe. With a satisfied look on his face, he stood up on his legs again, and let out a loud roar of triumph into the night sky. Michael smiled, finally, the threat that has killed thousands and ruined memories, the threat was over with.

Gamera grabbed Barugon's corpse by the tail, and dragged his body to a nearby lake. He began to dissolve the corpse in the lake, letting the flesh be eaten away, and then the bones turning to ash. The large amounts of ash slowly floated to the bottom of the lake, with North Carolina saved from the overgrown Barugon, Gamera took one final look at Michaels, and then flew off into the night sky, the four bright blue lights on his shell slowly fading out as he climbed higher into the sky.

Michaels then passed out, luckily for him and his dead best friend, the military that remained at their encampment, they came by and rescued Michaels from dying to cold exposure. A funeral service was held for Robertson, only Michaels was at the church, he sat alone with the coffin in the darkness of night. It was a bittersweet ending to all the chaos that had unfolded as Michaels silently wept on to the coffin until morning…

(Many years later)

The year was now 2025, it has been a long time since Barugon once harmed Cherokee. Michaels was to forever carry the memory of seeing Gamera putting an end to the rainbow lizard, not only would he see Gamera and Barugon, he also seen Godzilla and the parasitic beasts known as the MUTOS. He seen Rodan, Mothra, and Ghidorah. He seen them all on the news, the world in the year of 2025 was still recovering from Ghidorah's storm. Godzilla and Kong had fought each other, and had defended the world from the dreaded Cthulhu. Monarch was a big deal in the modern day times, his old town had been cleansed of all the rubble in the year of 2009 when his grandson was born.

Michaels's grandson was named Carson Michaels, his middle name was Robertson, named after the best friend of the deputy in whom was no longer with him. Carson was 16 old while the retired deputy was sixty four years old.

Carson liked to stay with Michaels, he loved to hear his old stories about times up in Cherokee. He sat on the sofa next to the recliner in which held Michaels, he had came to ask him a question in which he hadn't asked him before.

"Grandpa, why is my middle name Robertson?" Carson asked curiously, Michaels sat in silence for a few seconds and then sighed, briefly after the sigh came a smile. It took Michaels several years to accept the fact that Robertson was dead, but at this point he knew he had to move on.

"I want to show you something." Michaels said, his voice rough and elderly. He approached a large box beside the television, he searched within the box and found a tape. On the back of the tape was the year '74.

When Michaels began to play the tape, it shown an old color footage of Robertson and Michaels singing Nearer to Thee in front of a beautiful Christmas tree with their families cheering them on in the background.

A satisfied smile came upon the face of the old deputy, Michaels then pointed at the man singing the backup vocals for him. He hadn't seen this tape in so long, he hadn't seen it ever since the year of 1980, and it was 1988 when he thought the tape was to be forever lost.

"That fella right there, Carson, is my old friend Robertson. I named you after him, now go and fix me a cup of coffee bud, I'm going to tell you something about him.."

(Epilogue)

In Russia, a Monarch establishment had been built at the foot of a large mountain. The mountain was hollowed out, and it turned into more of a cave. Again proving Monarch's theory of hollow Earth, many pockets of hollow Earth were found all over the world, some pockets were deep underground.

Many pockets of hollow Earth were just from the great titans burrowing and tunneling underground, however under Godzilla's reign as king of the monsters, many of these titans never went above ground as they knew the big G would arrive to stop them at some point, and it would be foolish to challenge the slayer of the one who is many, and even more foolish to challenge the one that killed the dreaded Cthulhu.

Ken, the one who was fascinated with Gamera as a teen, had a child born in 2001 named Kenny, basically just like him. With Monarch not being a huge secret to the world in the modern day times, Kenny was obviously one to be with Monarch. He was also part of the G-Team, a special branch in the Monarch agency that acted as a line of defense against the titans, especially Godzilla. Monarch had discovered the mountain back in the year of 2023, so they discovered it quite recently.

Kenny just so happened to be at the Russian mountain where the new establishment was based, he stood at the top of the mountain, looking down into the gaping hole. The man was confused as to why an establishment was built at the foot of the mountain, so he asked his partner in crime, Laura, a beautiful blonde woman who originally was born in Moscow, to speak to him about why the establishment was built.

"Laura, if you don't mind me asking. Why is an establishment settled here, there is nothing too special about it in my opinion. It is just a mountain, did Titanus Methuselah get it on with the ground and they spawned another mountain beast?"

Laura chuckled at Kenny's question and how he joked towards the end of asking it, but then she got serious.

"No, back in 2023, there was a teal colored glow coming from within the mountain. It seemed pretty bright, people were scared so they moved away, making this whole town our establishment. We found it to be important, since a large meteor struck this mountain in 1993, we think something non-human is making this glow." Laura explained, Kenny's eyes widened.

"What, a titan is causing this? Oh God, don't tell me we have another Ghidorah on our hands, we're gonna have to get Godzilla on the case."

"No, this isn't another Ghidorah. We don't know what the titan is, but we do know that it isn't from this world.."

"Do we have any clues?" Kenny went on to ask Laura, he was really serious about this titan. He didn't know what power it held.

"There was a submarine mission not too long ago, the only space monster we've seen in our world so far is Ghidorah, but he is dead. However, we did find another artifact, not too far away from where Godzilla's lair is. It says as follows, or we translated it. Check it out." Laura said, pulling out a small tablet with what seemed to be hieroglyphics. The translation was on her phone.

"Before the empires of the world came to be, and before the age of the titans resumed when Ghidorah fell from a dark hole in the sky, there was something else that fell from the Heavens. The name translates to the words Fallen Angel, we call it, Gyaos." Kenny read the translation of what the hieroglyphics said.

Above the hieroglyphics, was a carving of a flying creature with an arrow shaped head and a large turtle like beast in combat against it. The turtle was spewing fire from its mouth, it was Gamera battling against Gyaos, a rival alpha to him…

**Gamera will return in Gamera: Guardian of the Universe.. **

(The End)


End file.
